


Zero-One Deku

by Firem78910



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), F/F, F/M, Grandma Inko, Papa Midoriya, Polydoriya - Freeform, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firem78910/pseuds/Firem78910
Summary: All his Life Izuku Midoriya has been told he could not be a Hero and to seek out a new dream but he perseveres until All Might himself told the same with no hope life came back home to learn his Great grandfather from his mother's side passed away but has left him with both the Power and the Words to become a Hero now armed with the Zero-One Driver he'll take UA by storm Izukuxharem no OFA
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/oc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Rising Deku

**Firem78910: hey guys Firem here and it's the New Year and we're to present with all three of my new fics this is Zero-One Deku**

**Sothis: Dany can take of Isara she's still has residual Padoru's**

**Firem78910: crap I got to go hope you guys enjoy**

**Zero-One Deku**

**By**

**Firem78910**

**Prologue: Rising Deku**

Not all people we're made equal this is the lesson I've learned when I was 4 and once more at 14. I live in a world where 80% of the world have super powers called Quirks and because of this things once known as fantasy was now reality and a new career Pro Heroes. One would think I be one of the Quirked. However I am one 20% of the world I am Quirkless I was essentially a Second-Class citizen. But I didn't let that stop me. This is the story of how I became the #1 Pro-Hero and the 1st Quirkless Pro-Hero.

I am Izuku Midoriya and I am Kamen Rider Zero-One.

All this started when the Ex-Pro Hero All Might Told me I couldn't be a Hero.

Izuku is very short for his age, his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, and are usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, he is often described by others as being plain-looking. And he looked devastated. It had only been a few hour since Allmight broke him.

"All men are not created equal." Izuku said silently as he walked home.

Izuku cried as he went home to see his mother.

Izuku's mother was a plump woman who had short hair with a ponytail on the left.

She was Inko Midoriya.

Upon seeing Izuku crying Inko ran towards her son and hugged him.

"Its ok baby it's ok." Inko whispered as Izuku was crying on her shoulder.

Hours past and Izuku told her how All Might told him what the rest of the world told him (Minus All Might's injury) and Katsuki bullying and everything that had happen to him and his thoughts about Suicide.

Inko went from sadness to Maternal Fury at both All Might and Katsuki but that would be for later she need to heal her son and get him out of that horrid place called a school and Sue them for everything they have.

But that's for later but now her sons needs her and prayed that maybe just maybe Izuku can be the Hero he was meant to be.

**Somewhere in a Hospital**

In a room where three people two people are wearing suits a man with a Cat's head Quirk and the woman with an elf ears-like Quirk. The 3rd person is an old Patient hooked up to machines but was failing.

"Ichigo-Sama please don't go." The Elf woman said as tears came out of her eyes.

"Elise-chan Please don't be sad for me but can I ask for one thing." Ichigo said.

"Anything Ichigo-Sama." The Elf woman said.

"Assure that my Great-Grandson becomes the Hero he is meant to be." Ichigo said as he passed away and Machine flat lined.

For a moment there was silent then the Cat-Head spoke.

"Elise what should we do?" The Cat-Head man asked.

"We follow Ichigo-Sama last wishes." Elise said as she makes a call.

"How will we do that we don't even who this guy is?" The Cat-Head man said.

Elise ignored him and spoke to the person on the phone.

"Dr. Heisei Release CR5619 project KR: Reiwa is now activated I repeat project KR: Reiwa is now activated." Elise said over the phone.

**In a underground laboratory**

Within a laboratory a pod started to glow this pod contains a young woman with long Red hair that reaches her nicely shaped rear and a DD-Cup bust and a pair of Cat ears atop her head and nothing else. As the pod opens up and the woman wakes up and opens her sliver eyes. She gets out of the pod and leaves towards a closet where she finds her clothes. (It's the same clothes Izu wears in Kamen rider Zero-one). After she puts on her clothes she walks towards a briefcase filled with the items needed for her new master path towards heroism.

"Izuku-Sama it's time." The young woman said as she went outside where a black car was waiting for her outside.

**A few weeks later at the Midoriya's home**

Izuku was fast asleep as Inko was making Katsudon for Izuku it had been a few weeks since Izuku told her everything about his life and Inko with all her maternal fury fully gutted Aldera middle school for everything they have, turns out the Principal wanted Izuku to kill himself so that he can be rid of him but Inko would not have it. She not only sued the school but also the principal and won a lot also the principal was arested. Students were expelled teachers sacked and razed and Inko received a Large compensation from the school board hoping that Inko won't sue them luckily for them her ire was towards the school, students and teachers that bullied her son. Izuku was then home schooled by a young teacher that helped him rather than belittle him and he graduated middle school early and got to have a lot of free time. Oddly enough Katsuki Family agreed to a settlement but they requested two things.

1\. That Katsuki be allowed to a Hero school of his choice.

2\. That if both he and Izuku are in the same course in the same school they would be in different classes.

Izuku acquiesces to this saying he would have allow Katsuki to go to UA high any way. Mitsuki Bakugo said that Izuku Midoriya is too good for this hell hole of a world. Inko couldn't help but agree with this.

As Inko deep-fries the pork she hears a knock on her door. She walks up to towards the door and opens it to reveal 2 men in suits and a nice lady with elf ears with short blue hair standing in between them.

"Hello are you Midoriya Inko?" The elf lady asks.

"I am and you are?" Inko asked.

"Elise Luce I wish this visit came at a better time and under better circumstances but I regret to inform you that your Grandfather passed away." Elise said as she gave the grave news.

Inko was shocked she couldn't believe that her grandfather was dead granted they didn't have the best relationship but still.

"When did it happen?" Inko hesitantly asked.

"While you were sacking and razing Aldera middle school to the ground." Elise said.

"I see but may I ask why you are here." Inko said as Elise opened her briefcase and hands Inko a piece of paper.

Inko looks at the paper and gasps.

"When?" Inko asked.

"Tomorrow at 10:00 AM." Elise said.

"We'll be there at 9:30 AM." Inko said.

"Very well until tomorrow Ms. Midoriya." Elise said as she and her goons leave.

Inko looks at the paper and then towards Izuku's room. She sighs knowing that hopefully it will be something good.

**The next day**

On the next day both Izuku and Inko got dressed for their outing a black car came up towards their home and let them in while in the car the a young girl around Izuku's age sitting with them she didn't interact with them but she looked at Izuku with a small smile on her face.

Izuku unsurprisingly blushed and started muttering about how a girl looked at him. She just smiled back.

Now the 3 of them arrived at a tall building where a big guard with a boar head looks at the three and asked.

"Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku and Charlotte correct?" The guard asked.

"Yes I'm Inko." Inko said.

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku." Izuku said with slight stutter.

"I am Anima-Model CR5619 also known as Charlotte." Charlotte said.

Both of the Midoriya's were confused about that but the Guard payed no mind.

"Ok where you two are going is at the top floor follow the guard that will escort you there alright, Charlotte you know where to go right?" The Guard said.

"Yes soon my Master's path to Heroism will be open to him." Charlotte said with a smile.

The Midoriya's didn't know what Charlotte was talking about but they shrugged and went on their way.

Once they got to the top floor the Midoriya's saw only a few people including an older man with black hair and Black eyes wearing a business suit along with his daughter.

The Daughter is a fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat.

Next to them was the Elise and the Cat-Head man and one other person which must be the lawyer.

"Good now that the Midoriya's are here now we can begin. I'm Leonardo Lionheart and I'm here to read Ichigo Saizonuma will now first off Naruto Yaoyorozu and Momo Yaoyorozu first Naruto." The lawyer said as Naruto nodded and the Lawyer.

"You were always my buddy even thought I was way older then you, you confined me with your secret and made me the best man of your wedding and letting me name Momo. I know you were busy as all hell managing a company and making your kid happy trust me daughters are not easy to raise and who says otherwise should get I one-way ticket to the nut house." The Lawyer said as everyone but Momo chuckled as she pouted. "Either way I'm getting off track I'm leaving you with my golf clubs and gun collection for you ya damn fishcake." The lawyer said as Naruto shakes his head.

"Even from the beyond grave you still call me that you damn strawberry." Naruto said as he started to cry as the girl now known as Momo comforted him.

"Now for Momo Yaoyorozu your part says the following, Momo when I first saw you I said to myself I'm going to spoil you rotten but… when your turned 4 that put a monkey wrench on my plans." The lawyer said as everyone in the room chuckled a bit while Momo blushed.

"I asked myself how I can give something to a little girl that can make any toy, dress and gemstone she wants. Then it hit me Land, and yes sweets were another option but your mother was in her fitness phase at the time so yeah any who I present with a deed to your own private island for you and your friends to use as you see fit though you'll have to cover the cost of building the home itself though that should be easy with your Quirk." The Lawyer said as he gives Momo the Deed.

"I'm grateful for this gift Ichigo-Oji." Momo said as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Now then this for both Elise and Gaorou, both of you worked for my company for nearly 2 decades you both started at the bottom and nearly got yourselves at the top. Elise, Gaorou I know that you two plan on marrying each other for this I'm giving both of you 10 million USD for each of you as a wedding gift." The lawyer said as he allowed his statement to sink in.

"Wow I can't believe it." Gaorou said in disbelief.

"Of course Ichigo-Sama knew." Elise said as she shook her head with a smile on her face.

Everyone in the room offered their congratulations and such after a bit they got back to the will.

"But that's not all Gaorou congratulations you are now President of the company make me proud. And for Elise you told me how your Mother pawn off her brooch to fund your education well turns out that particular brooch comes in a set I not only found yours, but also the others just for lolz." The Lawyer said as he gives a wooden box with the full set of brooches.

"All my hard work paid off I can believe it President Gaorou Luce." Gaorou said.

"My Mother's Brooch It's been so long, thank you Ichigo-Sama." Elise said as she held on to said brooch.

"Now for the Midoriya's Ichigo-Sama prepared a video for you two regarding your part of the will." The Lawyer said as he plays said video.

As the video starts to play they got to See Ichigo he was a Giant of an Old man wearing a dark green suit with a black neck tie his hair was mostly gray with some green highlights on the tips. He also has green eyes pierces the soul. He was Ichigo Saizonuma.

" _Hello is this thing on? Ichigo asks only to receive an unsaid confirmation."_

" _Ok good now then I'm Ichigo Saizonuma and well I'm dead and I have to say it's about damn time seriously you try being 150 and watching your family and friends bite the dust before you do and no it's not a joke. Any who let's get down to business Inko as you know I loved you as any Granddad would love his Grandkid but I still think you were pretty dumb when you married Hisashi and I was right the only good thing about that union is little Izuku."_

The people of the table were dumbfolded as the listened to Izuku knew that Ichigo liked him but not his Dad which was wired. Inko on the other hand knew that her grandfather laughing it up in heaven knowing that he was in the right all along. She didn't tell Izuku about the divorce and kept it a secret.

Until Izuku told her.

"Mom I know about the Divorce you and dad had." Izuku said as everyone looked at Izuku and Inko went wide eyed.

"How long?" Inko asked.

"Since I was 7 Kaa-san." Izuku said as he gave a small smile.

"Grandpa said he was no good for me but like a moron I didn't listen to him but like grandpa said you're the only good thing that marriage gave me." Inko said as she hugged her son.

Momo and Elise found this cute after a bit Inko lets go of Izuku and play the Video once more.

" _Now then as you know Hisashi cheated on you. But I contacted the woman he was cheating on and she told me she had no idea that Hisashi had a wife or a son after I gave her a bit of info and bribed her she called the cops on Izuku's sperm donor and now he's rotting in jail cell right now, in a US prison to be precise so he won't be long for this world. Any way I contacted the Midoriya family and told them about everything that had happened and they said the you and Izuku were worthier of the Midoriya surname than Hisashi ever was, their giving you some cash 100 Grand Yen for the each of you and I will be giving you Inko 20 Million USD for having to deal with that asshole."_

"2-2-20 Million USD for being with Hisashi thank you so much Grandpa." Inko with a gigawatt smile.

"Nya that smile is looking at the Amaterasu's Sun." Gaorou said as Momo gave a pair of sunglasses to which he took them.

"Congratulations Ms. Midoriya." Naruto said with as he to had a pair of sunglasses on.

"it's no Problem Yaoyorozu-san and call me Inko." Inko said with the same smile.

" _Now for you Izuku I've looked upon your life and I have to say I admire your courage to keep going forward with your Dream despite everyone saying you can't."_

Ichigo leans forward towards the screen and says something Izuku will eternally gratefully forever.

" _I'm not like that Izuku for I believe in- no I'll do something better I'll give you four things"_

_1\. 10 billion USD_

_2\. The power to surpass All Might himself_

_3\. An Anima class model which can be as maid, bodyguard and if need be a lover_

_4\. And Finally the words you should have heard when you were 4 years old_

Everyone leaned forward to hear this as they wanted to know what those words are. Only Izuku and Inko know exactly what those words are.

**Within a Laboratory in the same building**

We find Charlotte looking a 3D printer making something she smiles know it was time for her master to rise up to be the greatest hero.

" _I will give you the words your Doctor has denied you."_

As the device was completed and she placed the device in a briefcase where there were 19 SD/Key Card devices.

" _I will give you the words your Friend has denied you."_

She closed the briefcase and walks towards the elevator with Briefcase in hand.

" _I will give you the words your Mother has denied you."_

The elevator goes up until it reaches to where the others are reading the will.

" _I will give you the words your Idol has denied you."_

" _You Izuku Midoriya can become a Hero."_

Izuku cried tears of joy which in turn created a Terawatt smile that rivaled the sun which cause Momo to create heavy-duty welding masks for everyone but Izuku.

"You sure the kid is Quirkless cause I'm pretty sure that counts as a damn Quirk?" Asked Gaorou pointing at Izuku's smile.

"I triple checked his medical file and he is indeed Quirkless." Elise said as she hands him said file.

**15 minutes later**

" _Now Izuku this is a great responsibility and try to keep the injuries to a minimum alright. Well then that all I have to say I wish you all a good life for all of you guys alright. Farewell everyone."_

The video ended and everyone got up to leave everyone was happy with what they got and they were glad to see their friend for one last time.

"Izuku if you ever need any help investing don't hesitate to give me a call alright." Naruto said as he hands Izuku a business card.

"Thank you Yaoyorozu-san." Izuku said as Naruto laughed.

"Call me Naruto Izuku cause in my book you're a friend to the family." Naruto said.

"You can call me Momo if you want Izuku." Momo said as Izuku blushes.

"Of M-Momo." Izuku said as the two left.

It took a few seconds to realize what he had done.

"I TALKED TO A GIRL OF MY AGE GROUP!" Izuku shouted.

"Indeed you have Izuku-Sama." Charlotte said as she bows.

Inko shook her head but then had a thought.

"Um Charlotte are you by any chance a Anima-unit Grandpa told us about?" Inko asked.

"Yes I am Inko-Sama." Charlotte said.

Inko thought back at what her grandfather said and went pale.

"I'M TO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDMA!" Inko shouted.

**A few days later**

A few days had passed after the reading of the will Izuku along with Charlotte, Katsuki and a friend he made in his new middle school, Yuzahara Middle School.

After Aldera was sacked and razed all of the Students save for those that were expelled we're transferred to new schools as such for one Katsuki Bakugo that school was a big reality check for him turns out Aldera was modifying his grades so that he could go to UA high lucky for him 51% was all done due to his work ethic the other 49% was modified. Dispite getting the Majority grade but Katsuki still needed help at school so he swallowed his pride and asked for help the teacher gave him said help in the form of Shizuka Yuzahara.

Shizuka was essentially the Valedictorian of her middle school, daughter of the school principal and the only one in the entire world that has 3 Quirks. Brain enhancement, Telepathy and Telekinesis she too was going to the UA hero course as for why it was to prove herself.

She was a few centimeter shorter than Bakugo with her long black hair tied to a ponytail with a bow and wearing her school uniform and the reason for her wanting to prove herself was her eyes. They were milky white meaning she was blind.

Even Katsuki knew that she strong as much as it pained him to admit that. Hell she stronger and far more badass that she's taking the hero exam blind.

She had lost her eyesight due to a villain attack and her father believed she could have saved her eyesight if she was using her Telekinesis Quirk but due to how the laws are in place she couldn't so he is working hard to implement a self-defense law which will allow civilians to use their Quirks on villains.

Either way everyone was in All Might land where he told him and Shizuka about the will and everything.

"Damn Deku you won the fucking lottery shame your great grand-pop bit the dust." Katsuki said.

"To be fair Katsuki his great grandfather was over 150 years old." Shizuka said.

"Meh fair point Brainiac." Katsuki said with a shrug.

"Still though Izuku is a trillionaire in Japanese terms but still." Shizuka said still in shock that Izuku is that rich.

"Kachan don't let this change how we are." Izuku asked.

"The fuck you talking about Deku nothing has changed I'm still going to be the #1 Pro Hero and Brainiac is gonna be #2 and you're going to be a Deku, a Rich Deku but a Deku nonetheless." Katsuki said as Shizuka slapped the back of his head.

"Not with that Attitude Bakago." Shizuka said as Katsuki grumbled as he wasn't stupid enough to yell at a blind girl in public.

"I'm still going to be a hero Kachan no matter what you say." Izuku said determined to see his dream through.

Katsuki was about say something until…

***BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM***

That happen.

An explosion occurred nearby as Izuku rushed towards to where the Explosion was that's where Izuku saw them a man in a lab coat on a metal walker and surrounding him was a unit of Robots (Atlesian Knight-200 From RWBY) with a Big Robot by his side(Holon from Gen: Lock but human sized).

"Ok people listen up I am Dr. Machina and I am her to ruin your day and take back what is mine now then robots attack!" Dr. Machina shouted as the robots attacked.

As soon as the robots started attacking, the people went in a panic and started to run for it the theme park was being destroyed Izuku just looked at what was happening until Bakugo grabbed him.

"Come on Deku let's get the hell out of here." Bakugo said as he tries to drag Izuku away from the fight.

Keyword try until a scream was heard.

"ONEE-CHAN HELP ME!" A young voice shouted.

The voice came from a young girl that has a tadpole-like appearance. She has large eyes with three upper eyelashes and notably small eyebrows. She has light-tanned skin and her mouth is usually set in a pout-like shape. Her dark green hair is worn in low pigtails. It looked like she had fallen.

"Satsuki! Samidare stay here!" Another female voice said.

This voice belonged to a short girl of a relatively slender build, she also has notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced, and she also demonstrates some frog-like mannerisms, like hopping on all fours instead of running, and holding herself in a way that is somewhat connotative of a frog she also has a E-Cup bust. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side.

With her was a little boy that has black hair that obscures his right eye, dark green eyes that are seen half closed, and a frog like appearance. He has blush marks on his cheeks.

"Hai Tsuyu Onee-san." Samidare said as he watched his sister runs towards the Robot that was about to fire it's laser.

Tsuyu managed to get Satsuki but froze as she saw the Robot was about to fire. She closed her eyes accepting her and her sister's demise until someone pushed both her and her little sister out of the way.

Tsuyu looks at who saved her it was Izuku Midoriya.

He somehow got out of Bakugo's grip and saved them.

"Hey you two alright?" Izuku asked.

"We're fine Onii-Chan." Satsuki said.

"Yes thank you for saving my sister and I." Tsuyu said as the Large Robot got in front of them.

Izuku and the others looked up at the Robot they both separated as the Robot slammed down Tsuyu and Satsuki on one side and Izuku in another. Izuku saw that the Robot was going towards the Frog like girls. Izuku saw a rock on the ground and threw it at the robot catching it attention.

The robot turned around and faced Izuku. Izuku felt stupid in doing that but was glad that he could save those girls but then he remembered.

"CHARLOTTE THE CASE!" Izuku shouted.

In an instant Charlotte appears with briefcase in hand. By the time Charlotte appeared news crews and a certain blond pro-hero in his small might form appeared.

"Izuku-Sama what do-?" Charlotte started to ask until Izuku interrupted her.

"Charlotte does that device really have the power to surpass All Might?" Izuku asked.

As Izuku said that everyone was muttering about how crazy he was even All Might (in his small might form) believed that that was not possible.

"It is Izuku-Sama but what does that have to do-?" She said until Izuku interrupted her once more.

People started to go crazy as Charlotte has confirmed this.

"(How on earth is that even possible)?" All Might thought.

"THE FUCK YOU SAID DEKU?!" Katsuki shouted wanting to deny what Deku was saying.

Impossible. Shizuka said as she covered her mouth.

"Just give to me quick!" Izuku said as Charlotte nods.

"Of course Izuku-Sama." Charlotte said as she takes out the Device and yellow-green key card and gave it to Izuku.

"Please put on the Zero-One Driver if you would be so kind." Charlotte said as Izuku takes said Driver.

Izuku places the Driver on his waist where a belt came out of it and wrapped around Izuku.

_**ZERO-ONE DRIVER** _

As soon the Driver said that Izuku felt like he was flying soon he was pass the clouds then the stars and finally a satellite.

**Zea satellite databanks**

Izuku opened his and saw a white void filled with ones and zeros he could only ask one thing.

"Where I'm I?" Izuku asked.

"You are within the Zea satellite databanks this is where the source of your power resides." Charlotte said.

"What really? But how did I get here?" Izuku said.

"Your mind was transferred here when you placed the driver on you for the first time. And your body is currently helpless until training is complete." Charlotte said.

"What training how will train if I'm about to die?!" Izuku shouted but Charlotte didn't seem to mind.

"By my calculations you ten seconds in real time until you die however as long you are in the databanks what would be seconds there will be months here." Charlotte said.

"I-I see then that I have an A.I processing power." Izuku said as Charlotte shakes her head.

"No your thought processing now rivals that of an A.I Super Computer. Izuku-Sama please activate Tutorial mode so we can begin." Charlotte said.

"Ok Charlotte let's do this." Izuku said as he picks the only option available to him.

_**TUTORIAL MODE ACTIVATED** _

**9 Seconds later**

Nine seconds had passed and the robot was about to fire when Izuku woke up.

"Learning complete." Izuku said as the Robot fired its laser eyes.

Izuku without hesitation presses the button on the keycard then places it on the Card scanner.

_**JUMP** _

_**AUTHORISE** _

After he did this the Zea satellite shot a beam towards Izuku's location where it collided with the Robot's beams where it produced smoke and dust.

As soon as both subsided in front of Izuku was a giant mechanical Grasshopper it soon started to hop around Izuku where it was at this moment Mt. Lady, Gang Orca and Kamui Woods appeared.

"Gaaahhhh G-G-G-G-Grasshopper!" Mt. Lady shouted.

"What the hell is that kid doing?" Kamui woods asked reconizing Izuku.

"No idea but we keep watch and act went needed." Gang Orca said as the other Heroes nod.

Meanwhile Izuku opened the Keycard and then placed it but before he placed it he said one word that would synonymous to his Hero form and to heros of the past.

"Henshin!" Izuku shout as he placed the Keycard inside the Driver.

_**PROGRISE!** _

_**TO-BIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER!** _

As a Drum beat with some techno music plays Izuku's body is covered by a black Jumpsuit and the mecha grasshopper makes another jump and turns into code then into Armor parts resembling the grasshopper and a yellow-green and black attaché case appears on his right hand.

" **A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick."**

Dr. Machina sees this and is shocked.

"Who are you?!" The shouted.

"Zero-One and I'm the one person that can stop you." Zero-one said as he points at him.

Both doctor and robot were stunned but at that moment this gave Izuku enough time to give a powerful punch to the Robot knocking it back.

Izuku then rushes towards the robot and starts fighting it the machine dodges a bit then it tries to sweep Zero-one's legs but Zero-one jumped to dodge it but may have put a little too much power in said jump.

As Izuku went down he looked around to find the only to…

"What happen where's the-EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" Zero-one shouted as looks to see the robot from the top of the Roller Coaster.

**With the frogy sisters**

"Sugoi, Onii-chan jumpped higher then you Nee-chan." Satsuki said.

"Wow he did he kero." Tsuyu said with a small blush.

"Say Nee-chan will he be your boyfriend?" Satsuki asked.

"Satsuki!" Tsuyu shouted as her face went red.

Both sisters didn't notice the smaller robots coming towards them.

**Back with Zero-one**

"My god these legs are awesome!" Zero-one said as he puts one of his legs on the railing to see it.

But then the Robot shot Lasers from it's eyes. Zero-one seeing jumps down from the Roller coaster blocking the laser with his arms causing him no damage. Once he was near the robot he punched it once more making it stagger.

Zero-one was about to go after the big robot when the smaller ones were chasing the frog like sisters Izuku ran towards the robots.

"Get out here now!" Zero-one said as the sister ran towards the crowd Izuku fight off the smaller robots as are the other Heroes helped unknowingly to Izuku Bakugo picked up the Attaché case that Izuku dropped.

"OI! Deku catch!" Bakugo says as he Yeet's the case to Zero-one nailing him in the head.

"Ouch! Kachan that hurt!" Izuku yelled while everyone sweatdroped.

While Bakugo was laughing his ass off, Zero-one as he picks up the case he then starts using the case as a weapon but then his eyes widen as he then pull one side of the case and pulled it upwards to reveal that it was a sword.

_**BLADERISE!** _

"Tada." Zero-one said as he uses the Sword.

Bakugo stopped laughing when he saw this.

"You got to be kidding me it's a Fucking sword!" Bakugo shouted.

As Zero-one and the other Heroes were fighting the smaller robots a Young woman was watching the fight with excitement in her eyes. The woman in question resembled Momo Yaoyorozu except her hair is in a short pixie cut and her breasts were larger like around a G-cup.

"Yeah get them kick its mechanized ass." The young woman said as one of the smaller robots tries to kill the young woman but the Young woman pulls the Robot towards her puts it in a headlock and points a gun at it head and shoots it. All while laughing.

**With Zero-one**

The robot falls on the Parking lot ground after Izuku punched it.

**(Play REAL X EYEZ TV Version)**

The robot fired it lasers but Zero-one does a backflip to dodge it. The robot then tosses a few cars at Izuku but he just jumps on them while dodges the robots attacks. The robot then proceeds to throw a bus. Izuku goes through the Bus through the front window and back window then punches the Robot hard making it stagger.

"Omae o tome rareru no wa tada hitori, ore da!" Zero-one and he presses the side of the driver.

_**RISING IMPACT** _

Zero-one launches the Robot into the air with a kick that creates an energy projection of a grasshopper leg. He then jumps into the air and kicks the Robot downward. As the Robot falls toward the ground Izuku performs a Kick and breaks through the Robot's body.

Unknown to Zero-One people and the four heroes began to recognized the kick from a bygone age.

"Holy shit!" Gang Orca shouted.

"No way." Kamui Woods said

"It can't be." Mt. Lady said

"Is that the Rider Kick?" All Might said as he recognized the kick

**ラ**

**イ**

**ジ**

**ン**

**グ**

**イ**

**ン**

**パ**

**ク**

**ト**

_**RISING IMPACT** _

After Destroying the Robot Izuku lands on the ground and causes some minor damage however he sprains his ankle and lands on a popcorn stand.

Gang Orca sees this and runs towards Zero-one.

"Hey you alright kid?" Gang Orca asked.

"I'll be fine." Zero-one said as he lies back down.

The world now knew who Zero-One is and many people especially those of older generations knew that he was a Kamen Rider but what they don't is that he is Quirkless…yet.

**With All Might**

All Might couldn't believe his eyes but that boy was the very same boy that he told that he couldn't be a Hero. But this boy showed him that he has something that only comes once in every generation the soul of a true Hero. And All Might missed his chance in front of him was the perfect successor for One for All and he lost it. Why bother offering it to him if he has the power to surpass him. With a heavy heart he leaves the park knowing that he had found the perfect successor but missed his chance.

"Maybe Nighteye's choice will be best." All Might said but knowing he was just lying to himself as he walked away.

No one noticed small might leaving as everyone was talking about how the Legendary Rider Kick was performed. And soon News crews would tell the story of the Debut/Return of the Kamen Riders. One person even coined the term.

The 1st Rider of the Reiwa Era

Kamen Rider Zero-One

**Unknown location**

But not all liked this new change.

"So my student what do think?" An older man said.

"He's just a noob with epic grade loot." A Young man said.

"Hmmm I knew I saw him before." Another old man said.

"You do doctor well who is he?" The Young man asked.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya I told him he could never be a hero but it seems I was wrong." The doctor said.

"I see Tomura keep an eye on him." The older man said.

"Hai sensei." Tomura said.

As Tomura said this the old man wonders what changes he would bring.

"Kamen rider Zero-One." The Old man said

**Firem78910: well I hope you like this and if this one gets the most votes I will give this fic my all also this will be a Harem Ja Ne.**


	2. Wait what's a Kamen Rider?!

**Firem78910: Hey guys welcome back to Zero One Deku and wow a lot of people like this first off I will answer reviews but after that it's chapter so enjoy**

**To Karlos1234ify: like Kamen rider too**

**To D3lph0xL0v3r: thanks man.**

**To TheOkWriter: this story is about Izuku rise to the #1 pro hero, sexy time will rarely come if any at all it will be referenced but not advertised also Charlotte is of flesh and blood not nuts and bolts as for the Harem itself it will be 5 or 6 leaning towards five but can change.**

**To (Guest) Aranis: Tomura only said that to Insult Izuku.**

**To Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015: the sludge villain was overdone so yeah and I'm glad you like it**

**rikanavarro92** : **thanks for that also yeah there's not many BNHA x Kamen Rider crossovers**

**Little Ansatsu: sorry about that though when I read it looked good to me**

**Storylover213: thanks man**

**Van the Rouge Soul Drinker: Ichigo was Izuku's Great-Grandfather and Naruto is Momo's Dad as for the shotriser riders both are going to be OC's**

**Chapter 1**

**Wait what's a Kamen Rider?!**

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!" The Pro-Heroes shouted.

"What do you mean we can't arrest him he's a vigilante and should Punished as such." A Pro Hero said.

the Pro Hero is tall, sturdily-built man with a very muscular physique. He has short crimson hair which he wears spiked up around his head, and sharp light blue eyes. His beard and mustache appear to be made of fire, but when he voluntarily turns off the flames on his face a small amount stubble shows around his jaw.

His hero costume is comprised of a tight, navy turquoise bodysuit with lines of flames streaming across his chest, upper torso, arms and most prominently his shoulders. He uses his flames as a makeshift mask around his eyes, and the tall boots he wears appear to be either made of fire themselves or constantly left alight, as only their soles and laces are visible around the flames. He sports white bracers on his lower arms, styled in a cage pattern, and a blue belt with a pouch attached on either side.

He was the Number 2 Pro Hero Endeavor. He came to capture the Villain known as Dr. Machina and take the Glory but a vigilante with a transformation Quirk stopped the Villain before he arrived and now a police officer is telling him he can't arrest him. Why?

The officer as if reading his mind told him.

"I'm sorry but we legally can't arrest him due to him being Quirkless." An Officer said as he places Izuku at the front of the cruiser.

this threw the Pro-heroes and Endeavor off the loop for a moment, but before Endeavor could get a word out Mt. Lady beat him to it.

"Wait he's Quirkless?" Mt. Lady said.

"Yeah the Current Vigilante Law only applies to only the Quirked not the Quirkless." The Officer said.

"Huh it only effects the Quirked?" Kamui woods said.

this made Endeavor angry a Vigilante is a Vigilante regardless of who they are.

"Yeah since 80% of the population is Quirked people thought that there was No Way a Quirkless person would become a Vigilante until now." The Officer said.

"Really how irrational." A man's voice said.

The person is a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance, often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat.

He sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature wrap scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle.

He is Shota Aizawa and he is (Reluctantly) known as the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead.

"So you mean to tell me he gets off Scott free while we clean up his mess." Shota said as the Officer nods.

The officer gets to his car and leaves to the station leaving the heroes to wonder about what is going on.

"Well shit I'll look at the Pro-Hero Law book to review it." Kamui woods said as the other heroes but Shota nod.

As they left Shota picked up his phone call a certain mouse.

"Nezu it's me." Shota said.

He heard Nezu asked where Midoriya went.

"Yeah they carried the Problem child to the station." Shota said.

He swore that he heard the Rat bastard laughing.

"Anyway it's your problem not mine in case you forgot I got expelled from UA High remember." Shota said with a smirk knowing he got the last laugh.

He heard some grumbling from the rat and asked him to keep an eye on him.

"Fuck karma bit me in the ass once more oh well." Shota said as he hung up.

He left to follow the cruiser that was headed for the station. But Shota knew one thing for sure is that things are about to change in a big way.

**Musutafu police station**

Izuku felt nervous when he arrived at the Police Station but thankfully they told them that he was not in trouble. In fact they wanted to ask his part in the fight and where he got the Zero-One Driver.

Izuku was relived at this and told them what he knew that the Driver was his inheritance and how he fought. The officers thanked him and let him go. But before he went he asked about Dr. Machina and it turns out his attack was somewhat justified his son illegally sold the rights of some of his robots to the Owner of All Might land and now both him and the son are Arrested for Possession of stolen property and selling stolen property respectively. Dr. Machina himself was given a slap on the wrist since no one got hurt though he was a bit miffed that his robot was destroyed by Izuku.

After he got out of the station he was bombarded by flashes of Cameras and the clamoring of reporters.

"Are you Zero-One?"

"Where did you get that device?"

"Will you get a sponsorship from Toei and Bandai?"

"Are you Single?"

"Will you be a Vigilante or will be Pro-Hero?"

Izuku was getting overwhelmed until his savior in the form of the Yaoyorozu's Bodyguard.

"Let's go Mr. Midoriya." The Bodyguard said as he got him into the Limo.

Within the he found his Mother, Charlotte, Naruto and Momo.

"Ka-san, Charlotte-san, Naruto-san, Momo-san." Izuku said as his mother hugged him.

"IZUKU MY BABY!" Inko shouted as starts muttering and crying a storm about how reckless he was.

"Inko-sama you're muttering and staining the leather." Charlotte said as Inko stopped.

"I'm glad you're ok Izuku but still that was reckless of you." Momo said.

"I know but I had to do something." Izuku said as he looked like a kicked puppy.

"(No fair you look like a kicked Puppy when you do that)." Momo thought as she now feel bad for admonishing Izuku.

"Any who we're all glad Izuku is alright but there's still a problem." Naruto said as everyone in the car looked at him.

"Yes Izuku I've been receiving calls from both Toei and Bandai when you preformed the Rider Kick." Inko said.

"Oh no are they going to sue us?!" Izuku shouted fearing the worse.

"Oddly enough no they actually want to meet you Izuku both the owners of Toei and Bandai want to meet you sweetie in a few days." Inko said as Izuku calmed down.

"Oh I see I'll be happy to see them as the people are giving me the moniker of Kamen Rider but I've never heard of them?" Izuku said not knowing what a Kamen Rider is.

"All I know of them is that Bandai used makes toys about them but that's it." Momo said with a shrug.

"Of course you don't know of it madam it was a Pre-Quirk Era Television show made in Japan it started in the 1970's and ended in May 1st 2019." The Limo driver of all people said.

"May 1st 2019, that's the start of Japan's Reiwa Era and the day the Glowing baby was born in Qingqing China." Izuku said as the driver nodded.

"That's right due to the civil unrest that followed many tokusatsu shows which included Kamen Rider were halted until further notice and it's a Shame most of them were good shows." The Driver said.

"Well I'm sure that your meeting with Toei and Bandai will sort things out." The Limo Driver said as Izuku nods.

The Limo drops off the Midoriyas at their home and they slept until the next few days.

**A few days later**

**Within a local restaurant in Tokyo**

Izuku and Inko were at a local restaurant at a private venue with the CEO's of Toei and Namco-Bandai all of them were eating their meals until one of these CEO's spoke.

"Mr. Midoriya I'll be frank we like for you to sign a contract for us." The Toei CEO said as he pulls out said contract.

"Well I mean yeah I will sign it but I kind of want to learn about Kamen Riders." Izuku said as the Toei CEO and Namco-Bandai CEO both nodded.

"Of course Mr. Midoriya we would be honored to teach you of your predecessors of the Showa and Heisei Eras." The NB CEO said as they finished their meals.

**Toei Company, Ltd.**

Everyone was now in the company building that made the Kamen Rider TV show and Izuku was looking at the statues of his Predecessors.

From Ichigo to Zi-O Izuku saw them as his sempais. All of them were heroes in their own right from Ichigo saving the world from SHOCKER to Zi-O abdicating his right of being ruler of the world to save his friends.

"Can I really be like them?" Izuku asked himself.

Izuku knew that he had big shoes to fill or in this case big belts, he knew he needed to be the rider that begins the Reiwa Era in earnest.

His mother also looks at the statues in wonder she smile knowing that Izuku will not only be like them but surpass them.

Mother and son now know what to do. They sign the contract thus making Izuku an Official Kamen Rider.

"Thank so much for this honor." Izuku said.

"Don't worry young man we know that you'll be the greatest Kamen Rider yet." The Toei CEO said.

After the two left they went around Tokyo for a bit before taking the train home.

**During the train ride to Musutafu**

Izuku was still wide awake as his mother was asleep. Izuku was silently muttering about what to do during his time before the UA Entrance Exam. He decided to train his body to have more stamina and muscle.

During this time an older man was looking around for something or someone.

"Ok ok I need to just need to find her and the boss would get me my fix." The older man said.

The older took another look around for a bit until his eyes widen. He had found her.

His target was a short girl of slender yet feminine build. She is fair-skinned with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw, which she uses when activating and deactivating her Quirk.

She was wearing a white blouse hiding her D-Cup bust and denim shorts.

"Ok there she is now take the trigger and get her to the boss." The older man said as he takes an injector and injects himself.

The effects were instantaneous the older man began to transform into a giant bat-like creature scaring the passengers. The girl looked at the bat creature as he snatched her away.

"HHHHEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!" The girl shouted as she was taken away.

Izuku seeing this puts on the Zero-One driver and takes out the Rising Hopper Key.

_**JUMP** _

_**AUTHORISE** _

"Henshin!" Izuku shouted as he places the key in the driver.

_**PROGRISE!** _

_**TO-BIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER** _

**A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

As Izuku transformed into Zero-One he was about to jump out of the train to save the girl until Charlotte stopped him.

"Izuku-Sama you won't be able to keep up with him on foot but I have something that can help but first." Charlotte said as she takes out a gun (looks like Shotriser but in Zero-One's colors) and a Magenta progrise key with a Pigeon of all things on it.

_**TRACE** _

**Progrise key confirmed ready to utilize**

**Pigeon's Ability**

After the announcement she presses the trigger.

_**TRACKING KABAN SHOT** _

As she fired the shot it turned into a pigeon and latched on the kidnapper before vanishing.

When this happened Zero-One sees map with the kidnapper as a blinking light.

"I can see where he is going thank you Charlotte." Zero-One said as Charlotte gives him a black smartphone.

"Huh what's this?" Zero-One asked as he turns on the phone.

_**Keita Rise! Zero-One Rise Phone!** _

"Scan and find out." Charlotte said as Zero-One scanned the key.

_**"Moto Rise! Rise Hopper!"** _

After it said that a giant version of the Zero-One Rise Phone smashed through the train's roof.

"Izuku-Sama please press the bike app on the phone." Charlotte said.

"Hope I don't have to pay for this." Zero-One said as he presses the Bike App.

_**"Changing to super bike motorcycle mode."** _

After that announcement the giant smartphone transforms into a Motorcycle the bike has a base of a Honda CRF450L with the colors of Zero One.

People were taking pictures with their phones including another girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates, with healthy thighs. Due to her Quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little too each side.

With her is a muscular young man of average height, with a rather impressive physique, despite his young age. He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards, and a small scar just above his right eye. He also has small eyebrows and very pointed teeth. His hair is reasonably short, dyed a bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns, this lofty style taking a full 3 minutes to set.

"That is so manly Mina." The young man said as Zero-One drove off.

"So true Eijiro so very true." Mina said.

As all of this was happening Inko just saw all of this and was flabbergasted at all this so she did what any mother would do.

"MY BABY BOY!" Inko shouted as Zero-One Drove off.

**With Zero-One**

Zero-One was driving along following the signal of the kidnapped girl he was dodging cars and making sharp turns to catch up with the Kidnapper. As he was doing this a blur was catching up to him what looked like a suit of armor with exhaust pipes coming out of his elbows.

The suit of Armor is Tensei Iida also known as the Turbo-Hero Ingenium.

"Sir I need to ask to-." The armor started to say until Zero-One interrupted him.

"Sir a kidnapping had just occurred now is not the time to slow down." Zero-One said as the suit of Armor gasped.

"When did this happen?" The Armor asked.

"Just now a friend of mine put a tracking device on the kidnapper." Zero-One said.

"Then let's go citiz-." The Armor said as he took a good look at Zero-One.

"Are you by any chance Kamen Rider Zero-One?" The Armor asked.

"I am but right now we have bigger priorities." Zero-One said as he speed up with the Armor Close by.

**At a warehouse near the docks**

At some warehouse rooftop there was a woman spying on some cruel monsters all of them are wearing expensive clothes or were of high social standing. All of them were about indulge in the flesh of young girls. And their leader was a beautiful woman who only seemed to age gracefully. Long black hair, slender amber eyes, red lips with a full bodied figure that even her dark red suit couldn't hide. She was Chacha Ai an ex-pro hero known as Lady Envoy.

The woman that was spying on them is a tall and curvaceous with sky blue eyes, which tilt downwards in the center; framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She has abundant spiky dark purple hair which is made up of layers of varying lengths, the longest ones reaching down below her waist. Her chin-length bangs that are split into three sections; two swept to the sides and one over her face, going diagonally down to the left between her eyes. She also has a small mole under her left eye, as well as red painted nails.

Her hero costume is very similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She wears a black leather breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body and legs, the leotard possessing red gemstone-like accessories in a vertical pattern from the collar to the midriff. She also wears translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small, red mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a red utility belt decorated with gold studs around her hips, a matching pentagonal buckle in its center. She is often seen carrying a flogger-style whip. The white bodysuit is made of thin material that is easily rippable so she can more easily use her Quirk.

She is Nerumi Kayama also known as the R18+-Hero Midnight.

She had heard of such gathering from police reports and decided to investigate. She would have never thought that her old Idol Lady Envoy would be behind this. According to her finding she had been using her Quirk Red Roses to alter the minds of young girls from 13 to 21 years of age and using them to grow her influence and fortune.

Midnight knew she needed to stop this she also knew that one wiff of the stuff envoy's roses made would make her into a doll a sex doll if the reports are true.

"Damn it all." Midnight said as the bat monster came down and enter the warehouse.

She was about to take action when she heard the sound of two engines roaring.

Upon hearing it she smiled.

**Within the warehouse**

"Boss I brought the girl." The Bat Monster said.

"Oh wonderful the star attraction Ochako Uraraka." Envoy said.

"What do you want from me?!" The now named Ochako yelled.

"Simple one of my clients wants you." Envoy said as she booped her nose.

"Why me?" Ochako asked as tears came out of her eyes.

"Like I said a client of mine wanted you now be a good girl and smell the roses." Envoy said as she was about to activate her Quirk until she heard the sound of an engine.

"Huh what's that?" Ochako said as she hears it as well.

"Did you get followed?" Envoy pointy said.

"No I didn't boss." The bat monster said as the warehouse doors busted open.

As the dust settled it reviled both Zero-One and Ingenium.

"What the how did you find this place?!" Envoy shouted.

"A friend of Zero-One had placed a tracker on your bat minion." Ingenium said.

Envoy looked at bat monster with rage in her eyes.

"Well then I hope you like the smell of Roses!" Envoy said as she used her Quirk at Ingenium and Zero-One.

Ingenium felt an excruciating pain as Zero-One felt nothing.

"Um is that supposed to do something?" Zero-One asked.

"WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE SCREAMING IN PAIN!" Envoy yelled angry and surprised that wasn't working.

"I can explain that." A muffled voice said.

Said voice belonged Charlotte who was wearing a gas mask.

"The Zero-One Armor is Equipped with a filter to combat gas attacks and gaseous Quirks like yours or Midnight's." Charlotte said as Midnight appeared.

"Oh what a shame Lady Envoy." Midnight said in a slurry tone.

Zero-One was glad that the suit covered his face as well otherwise he would be blushing like a tomato.

"Anyway Izuku-Sama I suggest that you use this Progrise key." Charlotte said as she gives Izuku a light Blue Progrise Key with a penguin on it.

"Um ok then." Zero-One said as he removes the Rising Hopper Key and presses the button of the New Key.

_**HURRICANE** _

He then scans the New Key.

_**AUTHORISE!** _

A light blue beam come down from the sky and make a mechanized Penguin it squawks at Lady Envoy then at Zero-One who inserts the Key into the Driver.

_**PROGRISE!** _

_**SPINNING CYCLONE! STORMING PENGUIN!** _

Upon inserting the key the Penguin turned into code and became new armor parts for Zero-One the faceplate opened up and a blue faceplate with green eye resembling an emperor penguin took its place, then two shoulder pads resembling Penguin wings are attached to the shoulders and finally feet armor resembling flippers.

" **The winds are at his command."**

"Ok I know what to do." Zero-One said as he performed a kick.

With said kick was causing a windstorm that blew away the mind altering gas away as well as Knocking Envoy off her feet and knocking the Bat Monster out.

"Ingenium Midnight capture the villains and save the others I'll take care of Envoy." Zero-One said as both Midnight and Ingenium nod As Zero-One ran off to fight Envoy.

It took a few seconds to realize that.

"Did we take orders by someone that isn't a Pro-Hero?" Midnight asked as Ingenium nodded.

The both decide that they would ignore that part and just do what Zero-One told them to do.

**With Zero-One**

Zero one was fighting Lady Envoy as she tried to futilely use her Quirk on him.

"Damn you brat die already will you." Envoy said as she kicks Zero-One only for him to block it.

"I will not as long as I have the power and will to do so I will save the day." Zero-One said as he pressed the side of the Driver.

_**STORMING IMPACT** _

Zero-One rushes towards Envoy with a spinning triple jump to call upon a tornado then preforms a downward Ax-Kick.

**ス**

**ト**

**ー**

**ミ**

**ン**

**グ**

**イ**

**ン**

**パ**

**ク**

**ト**

_**STORMING IMPACT** _

Striking Envoy to the ground, Envoy gets up hoping to get away from Zero-One.

"Well done Zero-One." A Man voice said as combat knife stabbed Envoy in the heart.

"Gah!" Envoy screamed as the knife was imbedded on her chest.

Zero-One turned around to see an intimidating, muscular man who walks with a distinct hunch, and has a flat, somewhat triangular face with no nose; he removed it himself, and a very long tongue, tainted with numerous small bumps. He has rather long black hair, which he wears in a messy fashion; it would drape over his face if not for his headband and mask, and small blood red eyes with tiny irises.

He sports a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, so he instead wraps his arms in yellow bandages, all the way from just below his shoulders to his wrists. He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm, and his knees are protected with metal pads, the costume completed by black boots with steel armor. He always dons his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask.

This is the Hero-Killer Stain.

Envoy's eyes widen as she sees the Hero-Killer but rather then put his eyes on her he sets his Gaze on Zero-One.

Izuku looks at Stain with fear but then notices that the look on Stain eyes showed regret.

"Nothing personal Zero-One but my boss needs you for something." Stain said as he rushes towards Zero-One.

**Firem78910: CLIFFHANGER IMPACT yeah I know I had to do it ether way shouted until next time ja ne also one more thing if anyone wants to make a reading of this fic let me know so that i can follow and fav it ok**


	3. Meeting La Magia of the A.Q.M.S

**Firem78910: hey guys firem78910 here bring the next chapter of Zero-One Deku before we go to the Chapter reviews**

**To Little Ansatsu: it's the Latter Izuku didn't inherit a company like Aruto did in the show so yeah it's mostly the latter**

**To D3lph0xL0v3r: you'll be surprised in this chapter**

**To Wargame-sama: thanks but don't expect many updates after this I have other fics after all as for your idea I can't think on how to make that work**

**To rikanavarro92: glad you like it also yeah I've had seen that in all of the BNHA fics I read**

**To PhantomKnightPercival: um WTF ether I have psychic powers or I just got lucky in the timing probably the latter**

**To Dracus6: ok I will confirm that Vulcan, Valkyrie, Jin, Horobi, Ikazuchi and Thouser will be in this fic**

**To Edricoft: and you shall have it**

**To Karlos1234ify: yup saw Thouser kicking ass poor Zero-one, transformation was epic though**

**To Sageofchaos: here you go**

**To fafnir1404: maybe but as of now Izuku doesn't know any of his girls personally so sex won't for a while he have relaxing time and a beach episode**

**To CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias Y espero que lo desfrutes el fic**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting La Magia of the A.Q.M.S**

Zero-One and Stain were fighting each other. For what reason it was not known but he knew, he need to stop him though one did boggle his mind he thought stain went after Pro-Heroes not some kid with a power suit. Zero-One knew it was a long shot but he needed to ask.

"Stain why are you doing this, I thought you only went after 'Fake Heroes'?" Zero-One asked as he blocked another sword swing.

"Like I said an associate of mine wants the Data of our Fight and in exchange he will give me data on some corrupt Pro-Heroes." Stain said as he charged at Izuku once more.

Zero-One was shocked at the fact that there were corrupt Heroes or the fact someone prevised him as a threat. But Zero-One was curious about one thing.

"Really I thought it was because I signed a contract with Toei and Namco Bandai?" Zero-One said as Stain shakes his head.

"No I'm not fussed about that, in fact that contract is just a written confirmation of their blessing for you to use the title of Kamen Rider." Stain said as he continued his attack.

This surprised Zero-One also leaving him wide open as Stain slashed him and knocking him down.

"Damn it all. Stain is stronger than I thought" Zero-One said as Charlotte appeared with the Attaché Calibur in hand.

"Izuku-Sama use it." Charlotte said as she tosses the Attaché Calibur to Zero-One.

Zero-One catches it and opens it.

_**BLADERISE** _

"Yosh Ikuze!" Zero-One shouted as he charged towards Stain.

The two blades clash as they continue to fight Charlotte shouted to Zero-One.

"Izuku-Sama insert a Progrise Key into the Attaché Calibur!" Charlotte shouted.

"Hai Charlotte." Zero-One said as he pressed the button of the Rising Hopper Key.

_**JUMP** _

Zero-One then inserts the Key into the Attaché Calibur.

**Progrise Key Confirmed ready to utilize**

**Grasshopper's Ability**

A Yellow energy started too emit from the Attaché Calibur's blade upon being fully charged Zero-One rushes towards Stain and delivers two powerful slashes: a downward slash followed by a horizontal slash.

_**RISING KABAN SLASH** _

**ラ**

**イ**

**ジ**

**ン**

**グ**

**カ**

**バ**

**ン**

**ス**

**ト**

**ラ**

**ッ**

**シ**

**ュ**

_**RISING KABAN SLASH** _

Upon the Attack connecting to Stain he falls over with Ingenium and Midnight arrive and saw Stain the both gasp but soon get on guard and wanted to attack him until Envoy somehow used her Quirk to hurt the two Pro-Heroes Stain saw this and kicked her head to knock her out he then got up and pointed his blade at Zero-One.

"Heh good work Zero-One." Stain started to say until he heard a ringing sound.

The source of the sound was a smartphone he had on him. Stain answered the phone.

"Hello? I see very well. I must say I'm glad to have met you, but now I must take my leave farewell Kamen Rider Zero-One and become the true Hero you were meant to be." Stain said with a smile as he said that last part.

He ran off as both Midnight and Ingenium started to get up.

"Hey you two are you alright?" Zero-One asked the two Pro-Heroes.

"We're fine little one, Stain did us a favor in stopping Envoy and keeping her alive." Midnight said as she handcuffs Lady Envoy.

"Though we'll need to call an Ambulance for her." Ingernium said as he calls an Ambulance.

"True how's the girl is she safe?" Zero-One asked worried about the safety of the nice girl.

"She's fine, shaken but fine as are the others." Ingenium said in a sharp tone angry at himself for not noticing this sooner.

"Either way we want thank you Kamen Rider Zero-One." Midnight said in a slurry tone.

"Miss Midnight I need to inform you that Izuku-Sama is only 14 years old therefore you cannot flirt with him." Charlotte said in a deadpan tone.

"Doesn't stop me from teasing him." Midnight countered.

"(So his name is Izuku huh)." Midnight thought as she stored that piece of info away.

"…fair enough Midnight-San." Charlotte said.

"Um I know for a fact that we can't arrest him for Vigilantism but we can still give him tickets for speeding, driving without a license and Underage Driving." Ingenium said as Zero-One paled.

"Oh god damn it Ka-san is going to kill me." Zero-One said as he knew he'll get an earful from his mother.

The two Pro-Heroes laughed at Zero-One at the fact he was more afraid of his own mother than the cops.

**With Stain**

Stain walked through a fancy hall about to deliver the data he gathered. The man that spoke with Stain simply asked him to get combat data Zero-One and in exchange he would give him evidence on Corrupt Heroes. Lady Envoy was one of such Corrupt Heroes. Any who he came across a pair double doors they opened to reveal a young man and woman. The Man was sitting on a big desk and a young woman was next to him.

"Stain did you get the data I asked for?" The young man said as Stain nods.

"I did I also had to take a special attack from Zero-One but I got it." Stain said as he took out a pen drive and handed to the young man.

"Thank you Stain." The Young man said as he nods at the young woman as she walks towards Stain with a briefcase in hand and hands said briefcase to Stain.

When Stain opened the case and saw its contents he smiled for a bit then when he got a closer look at the contents he was enraged.

"Domestic Abuse, Extortion, Multiple accounts of Rape, Murder, and… QUIRK MARRIAGES?! WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL?!" Stain shouted.

"Indeed Stain this world became soft after the fight between All Might and All for One." The young man said as Stain nodded.

This Young Man had told Stain about the Quirks All for One and One for All and their users with All Might being the 8th user however when he told him what happened between him and Izuku he was livid. How dare that lying hypocrite tried to snuff out the flames of Dreams and Heroism from this young man if it wasn't for the fact that Izuku had the Zero-One Driver he would find him worthy of the torch of OFA but his boss gave strict orders to not attack All Might until he found a 9th user. As for the Quirk Marriages the UN had made an International Law Banning Quirk Marriages deeming them both Inhumane and unethical.

However there were some who would break this Law to get the Best Quirk Combinations.

"Stain remember my order." The Young man said.

"I know but when the 9th wielder of OFA is known my blades will be stained with All Might's Blood." Stain with pure conviction.

"I understand Stain just make sure you remember that." The Young man said as Stain nods and leaves.

"You are bringing big changes, for better or for worse Kamen Rider Zero-One." The young man said as he look at an Image of Zero-One.

**A 2 weeks later**

Izuku was bored really bored. He sighs.

"This is so boring." Izuku said as he looks at the roof of his room.

It was times like this he had wished he didn't graduate early for at the very least he'd have something to do.

It had been 2 weeks since the kidnapping of the girl and all should be good right? Wrong Izuku was fined for speeding and not having a driver's license and to top it all off he was grounded for 2 weeks and was forbidden to use the Zero-One driver until the UA entrance exam. But all was not lost the girl now named Ochako Uraraka and the rest of her family thanked Izuku for saving her. Ochako gave Izuku a kiss in the cheek and a Slip of Paper with some numbers on it as thanks and the parents gave him contact info for their construction company. Izuku thanked them and they went off.

Izuku was counting the minutes until his mom told him that the first part of his punishment was over.

Minutes passed and Inko comes through the door.

"Izuku the first part of your punishment is over." Inko said as Izuku hugs her.

Inko did remind Izuku that he couldn't use the Zero-One Driver until the UA entrance exam.

"Ok mom can I go to the Arcade?" Izuku asked as Inko said yes.

**Mustafu Arcade**

Izuku was having a good time in the arcade after two weeks of doing nothing Izuku liked this change.

"Oi! Deku!" Katsuki shouted as he enters the arcade with Shizuka.

"Oh hi Kachan." Izuku said as he played his game which was House of the Dead 2.

"So Aunty Inko finally released you from your prison." Katsuki said with smirk.

"More like I'm on probation since I can't use my driver until the UA Entrance exam." Izuku said as he defeats the Emperor.

"Damn that sucks, either way me and Brainiac are gonna get some pizza you want?" Katsuki asked.

"Sure." Izuku said as he went with Katsuki and Shizuka.

**At a Pizza place**

"This is a good place Kachan how come I've never heard of it?" Izuku said as he takes a bite of peperoni Pizza.

"What can I say I have good taste?" Katsuki said as he munched on his own slice of ghost pepper Pizza.

"You may a baka Bakagou but you do know how to get a good Pizza." Shizuka said as she take a bite of her chicken BBQ Pizza.

"Like I said Brainiac I have good taste and when I become a Pro-Hero I'll make this my Official pizza spot." Katsuki said as he takes another slice of his spicy pizza.

"I second that." Izuku said as someone was approaching him.

The person was a young man that was taller than Izuku he had blue hair and purple eyes wearing a black shirt with a red Jacket and navy blue jeans.

"Say are you Kamen Rider Zero-One?" The young man said.

"Um yeah I am why?" Izuku said.

"Awesome can I have an autograph." The Young man said.

Izuku was stuned as was Bakugou someone was asking for his autograph.

"S-s-s-sure um-m-m-m-m w-w-w-what's y-y-y-y-y-y-your name?" Izuku asked as he stuttered.

"Darwin La Magia is my name." Darwin said with a smile.

"Thank you Darwin-san, um what do I sign?" Izuku asked.

"Oh right here use this." Darwin-san said as he gave Izuku a notebook.

As Izuku signed the notebook Bakugou was shocked at this.

"What the fuck?" Was all Bakugou could say about this moment.

"Any who Mr. Zero-One I do have one thing to say." Darwin Said.

"Oh sure?" Izuku said.

"If you do something, do it better, be better than before, and push towards the ever changing after." Darwin said with a grin.

"The fuck does that mean?" Katsuki said.

"It means don't do the same thing over and over, you have to do better." Darwin said.

"Oh I see thank you Darwin-san." Izuku said.

No problem man. Also do you think we can have a spar?" Darwin said with a smile.

"A spar with me?" Izuku asked getting nervous.

"Yeah with my Quirk VS Your Suit." Darwin said still smiling.

"Sorry but my suit is in lockdown until the UA Entrance Exam." Izuku said as Darwin got sad.

"Damn that sucks. But oh well by the way everyone will want an Autograph. Later." Darwin said with a shrug.

Darwin leaves as many people starts to line up to get an autograph from Zero-One.

**Izuku house**

**Hours later**

Izuku was so tried when he came home. After signing Autographs and taking a lot of people, some were bummed out that they couldn't see the Armor but they were nice about it.

Izuku Decides to lay on the couch and watch some TV.

" _This is the HNN bringing all news Hero and Quirk related."_

" _I'm Chet Ubetcha and with me is my partner Diane Simmons with this Special report Diane."_

" _Thank you Chet as of right now a raid had occurred just now in what was suspected to be one of the last Yakuza's Bases belonging to the Shie Hassaikai faction."_

" _Hold on Diane I've received an update on of the Shie Hassaikai Raid it turns out a once defunct branch of the Police has been reactivated, the A.Q.M.S"_

" _What?! The Anti-Quirk Military Service?! Chet those guys."_

" _I know Diane but now is not the time for this any who we go live with our field Reporter Kent Brockman who is at the scene, Kent?"_

**With Kent Brockman**

"Chet and Diane I'm here with the new leader of the newly reformed A.Q.M.S Nigo Hatsume, Nigo what do plan for the A.Q.M.S." Kent said as he points his microphone at Nigo.

Nigo Hatsume was a tall man who has pink hair and blue eyes he also has a pink beard and mustache was wearing what looks like a SWAT combat gear with a few acceptations. He has Hover boots and two exo-cybernetic arms on each Arm (AMG-78 from RE7).

"Thank you Kent and as for why we were reinstated it was due to how the Laws were made making them flawed." Nigo said as Kent Raised an eyebrow.

"The laws, flawed can you explain what you mean by that?" Kent asked wondering how the laws are flawed.

"Well Kent ever since Kamen Rider Zero-One first appeared and revealed to be Quirkless our government had decided to take a deep dive into the law books and let me tell you it was not pretty." Nigo said.

"I'm now a bit frighten about how messy it is but I have to ask for an Example?" Kent said.

"Of course one example is of is of Shizuka the girl with 3 Quirks she lost her eyesight during a villain attack and didn't use her Quirk to stop the acidic slime from hitting her eyes." Nigo said as Kent paled.

"I see that there is no self-defense law to allow her to use her Quirks in order to save her eyes." Kent said paling at the fact that a young girl had lost her eyes.

"Another example was Ex-Pro Hero Lady Envoy who used her Quirk to open an underage prostitution ring as she was protected by the Retired Heroes act which allows her use of her Quirk even after becoming a civilian. Which was lucky stopped by the efforts of Zero-One, Midnight and Ingenium" Nigo said as Kent's eyes widen.

"I see." Kent said as he seethed in anger.

Nigo took noticed and asked.

"Do you have a Daughter Kent?" Nigo asked in a calm tone hoping to calm Kent down.

"I do and she's 14 years old." Kent said as calms down.

"Don't worry she's behind bars never to see the light of day again." Nigo said as Kent smiles.

"Thank you Nigo. Also one last question? What will be the A.Q.M.S goal?" Kent asked.

"To help those in need and be the bane of criminals no matter what guise they take." Nigo said with Conviction in his voice.

**Near Dagobah Municipal Beach Park**

We see a small girl with bluish, off-white hair, messy and unkempt, which is parted in the middle of her forehead, almost reaching down to her waist. She has very wide, innocent-looking eyes, which are bright red in color. Poking out from the right side of her forehead is a small, brown horn, she's wearing a plain, short-sleeved dress, which is a dirty, pale tan color. Bandages are wrapped around both her arms and legs, stopping at her wrists and ankles.

On her little hand she was holding some kind of phone that looked like it was cobbled together out of scrap parts and duct tape.

"Um Ark-san are you sure we're near their?" The Girl asked.

The phone glowed a bit while the Girl looked at it.

" _Yes Eri we are almost there just a little bit more ok."_

"Hai Ark-san." Eri said.

" _Eri don't worry the Yakuza are gone now you don't need to worry anymore."_

"I know Ark-san but what if no one want's me?" Eri said as a tear fell from her eye.

" _Don't cry Eri once you put the tracker on the beach my master will come for you while I go with my creator."_

"Thank you Ark-san." Eri said as she reaches the Beach.

" _Ok now take the phone and press the red button then wait alright upon my master finds you drop the phone and go with him he has green hair."_

"Hai Ark-san." Eri said as she does that.

Eri Pressed the button as a signal was sent.

**With Charlotte**

Charlotte was using her laptop when her phone notified her of something. She took a look only for her eyes widen.

"(No it can't be Ichigo-Sama told it was destroyed by All Might and All for One)". Charlotte thought as she looked at the phones location.

"Izuku-Sama!" Charlotte shouted as she went to get Izuku.

**With the young man**

The young man that spoke with Stain was looking at a map when the signal appeared.

"Call all units near Dagobah Municipal Beach Park we found the Ark I repeat we found the Ark!" The Young man said.

**Near Dagobah Municipal Beach Park**

"Um Charlotte is this where the signal is coming from." Izuku said as he holds Eri in his arms.

"Hai Izuku-sama however we have to get this young one home." Charlotte said as Izuku raise an eyebrow.

"Why not a hospital?" Izuku asked.

"Just by looking at her I can tell she might have either iatrophobia or Nosocomephobia." Charlotte said making Izuku's eyes widen.

"Ok Hospital and doctors are a no go then." Izuku said as he sighs knowing well what those words mean.

With no choice the three went home as they did so Izuku notices an Empty lot near that had a for sale sign.

"Hmm I wonder?" Izuku said as he takes a picture of the contact info.

"Izuku-sama what's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing Charlotte." Izuku as the three of them went home.

**Sometime later in the same location**

"Sir! We found it!" A solder said as he opened the back of a truck.

Once the back of the Truck is opened the solders smiled knowing a big pay raise would come for them.

On the inside of the truck there what looks like a core for a very advanced computer.

The started to glow blue and red when the soldiers were cheering.

**Firem78910: and done for now so yeah to sum it up Izuku fought Stain and survived, save a future member of his Harem, got grounded, met another rival (which is an OC by ghost83), this world's A.I.M.S has been founded and led by Mei's Dad (No Mei will not be in the Harem she goes to Tenya), Eri is with Izuku earlier and the Ark is found.**

**Sothis: Jikan Zero One Deku, Izuku will start his training, All Might meets Izuku for the first time in a While and Eri meets her Papa, Oba-san and Onii-Chan**

**Firem78910: Roaring Muscles and Cutie Daughter**


	4. Roaring Muscles and Cutie Daughter

**Firem78910: hey guys firem here and welcome back to Zero-One Deku and before we get to the chapter we go to the reviews**

**To PhantomKnightPercival: if I somehow upload this chapter around the same time you did I'll smash my head into a wall**

**To D3lph0xL0v3r: so besides what happened during the fight of Izuku vs Stain you liked the chapter…awesome**

**To: Little Ansatsu: nice I hope to see that fic**

**To Wargame-sama: I'll try some day**

**To Karlos1234ify: you know what better seeing Thouser henshin is seeing Thouser getting his butt kicked**

**To CCSakuraforever: me allegro que te gusta el capitulo espero que guste este**

**To Null-Drei-Acht: first off thank you for reading the fic up til now, Second the OC key used in chapter two is called Tracking Pigeon it's Ability is Trace (note this will not be the only time OC Keys will be used I have two in mind for when Izuku goes on first internship) third he Katsuki did Bullied Izuku however it was a combination of things that happened in his that led him into have the thoughts of taking Katsuki's "advice" to him the tipping point was All Might words to him when they met and Izuku found out All Might secret. Fourth there's NO WAY our Incarnate of Sunshine and Cinnamon Rolls would be like Hisashi (or at least this version of him), though to be fair he would probably have no idea on how to handle a Harem and yes expect misunderstanding and such. And Finally I can't find the guy who wanted Ochako but I Can do this. *Gives Reviewer Lady Envoy in Quirk Suppressing cuffs* have fun beating the stuffing out of her No Body messes with Ochako and as For Him he'll get what's coming to him.**

**Chapter 3**

**Roaring Muscles and Cutie Daughter**

Inko pinched the bridge of her nose as she sees Eri laying on the sofa the girl looked content as she slept on Izuku's leg as Izuku pets her hair.

"Ok I'll bite where did you find her?" Inko asked.

"In Dagobah beach mom." Izuku quietly said.

"I see and why haven't you taken her to the hospital then?" Inko asked as Izuku looked at Inko with a stern look.

"Charlotte believes that she might be afraid of hospitals and Doctors." Izuku said.

Inko raises an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Inko asked as Charlotte answered.

"The bandages on her arm may look dirty but they're professionally made." Charlotte said as she points to the Bandages.

Inko looks at the bandages to see that Charlotte is right.

"Well anyway I'm going to call the police in the morning alright." Inko said as she goes to bed.

"Hai Kaa-san good night." Izuku said.

"Good night Inko-sama." Charlotte said.

"Good night you too." Inko said as she goes to her room.

Charlotte and Izuku tried to get Eri to sleep with Charlotte but Eri in her sleep wouldn't let go of Izuku so he volunteered to sleep with Eri.

The two went to bed but after a while Eri started tossing and turning. Izuku woke up to see Eri must be having a nightmare. Izuku knew what to do. So he carries Eri to an old Music box and a chair. The same chair and Music Box his mother would take him when he gets fussy. He sits on the chair while carrying Eri as she was fussing. He opened the Music box.

**(Play Eight Melodies Music Box Version)**

As the music play and as Eri listens to it she stops fussing and goes to sleep. Izuku knew that he had to stay with her for the whole night. He did not noticing Inko taking a few pictures of him and Eri. But Eri said something that snapped Izuku awake and made Inko dropped the phone.

"Oyasumi Papa." A sleepy Eri said as she snuggles on Izuku's chest.

Izuku went wide eyed but recovers a bit. He breathes for a bit and realizes that he and Charlotte may be the only ones (Besides the ARK) to treat her well.

Izuku simply bit the bullet and said.

"Oyasumi Musume." Izuku said as he goes to sleep as well.

Inko now shrugging off the initial shock both Eri calling Izuku Papa and Izuku calling Eri Musume she goes towards them and wraps them in a blanket.

"Oyasumi Sochi, Magomusume." Inko said as she closes the Music Box.

**(End Eight Melodies Music Box Version)**

The two slept soundly that night as this was the first night Eri slept peacefully.

**Next day**

On the next day the improvised Father and Daughter woke up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Upon going to the kitchen he sees both his mother and Charlotte along with five other people. Two he recognized as All Might and Nigo Hatsume. He also saw his mother glaring at All Might.

When Izuku looked at the other three people all of them are men and all of them are older than Izuku.

The first one was a tall, lean-but-muscular man with sharp and rather elongated features. His shiny hair was always worn smoothed down and parted to his left, and was of a dark green color, with three yellow streaks towards the front, two on his right, and one on his left. His eyebrows were also yellow, matching the rims of the triangular glasses he wore and the strikingly bright-yellow irises of his stern-looking eyes. His looks gave off a sense of authority, as he rarely smiled, and he always appeared to be glaring.

He appeared to be wearing plain office clothes (a plain white suit with gold buttons, a white dress shirt, and a red tie with white dots). His clothes, however, seem to be quite durable, as he used them during battles and they didn't show any sign of damage or tearing.

After a few seconds he recognized him as Mirai Sasaki A.K.A Sir Nighteye.

The second person he saw is a tall young man with a very muscular build who possesses a number of noticeable scars around his lower arms. He looks very unique due to his blue oval-shaped eyes, as if they were drawn in a simplistic style with no visible sclera, and nose which is prominently rounder than most others. He has blond hair, the top part of which is arranged in a cowlick, while the bottom section is worn swept backward.

He wears what looks like a UA High school uniform, minus the blazer. He wears a belt with a large, rectangular golden buckle in the shape of a carnivorous mouth.

He didn't know who he was but he looked like an Anime version of the Western Pre Quirk Comic book character Tintin if he remember correctly.

The last one is a tall man with short, black hair and somewhat-rectangular black eyes.

As a member of the police force, he is normally seen in his uniform, which consists of his signature tan overcoat and matching hat, underneath which he wears a black suit, a green tie at his neck with matching slacks and dress shoes.

Any who Eri spoke.

"Papa who are these people?" Eri asked.

"Mom what's going on?" Izuku asked.

"Well I called the police like I said I would last night and originally they were going to send just Commander Hatsume and Detective Tsukauchi but these three came along for the ride." Inko said as she glares Daggers at All Might.

"We here to discuss about the girl." Mirai said as he looks at Eri scaring her.

Eri hides behind Izuku as he glares at Mirai.

Nigo saw this and went into action.

"Mirai stop it now you're scaring the kid and besides this isn't your case anymore why are you here?" Nigo asked.

"Fine Nigo I'll stop." Mirai said.

"God this is why the Commissioner General didn't want you here Mirai." Detective Tsukauchi said as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Any way were here to ask the little one about the bad bird people alright." Nigo said.

Izuku and Inko were confused but Eri knew what he was talking about.

Eri shakes a bit but Nigo spoke.

"It's ok little one the bad bird people are gone alright." Nigo said as Eri stop shaking.

"O-o ok mister." Eri said.

Then Eri started telling them about her time in the Shie Hassaikai and her Quirk but when she got to the part Kai extracting her blood she started to cry and told them she wanted to stay with her papa (Izuku).

Nigo sighs at this, but then chuckles.

"Damn it I lost 5 grand." Nigo said as Inko whacks Nigo with a ladle.

"No cursing in front of Magomusume." Inko said.

"Mom where's my Driver." Izuku asks as he wants to hit Nigo as well and maybe rider kick All Might out of his home.

All Might went wide eyed and calmed downed the situation.

"Ok here's the deal since Eri was involuntary involved with the Shie Hassaikai she would have been taken to a safe house. But someone from CPS who has a future sight Quirk told us that it would be best that she stays here and from the looks of it she feels right at home." Detective Tsukauchi said with a smile.

"Thank you Detective Tsukauchi." Inko said as the two police officers and Mirai got up and left Leaving All Might and Anime Tintin behind.

"Um I know this is awkward but I'm Mirio Togata and I'm a 2nd year of UA it's nice to meet you Zero-One." Mirio said with a big smile as he stretched out his hand.

"Oh thank you Mirio-san." Izuku said as he shakes said hand.

"Um Shonen I'd like to talk to you i-I mean about something." All Might said.

All Might wanted to talk with Izuku privately but one glare from his mother destroyed any idea of that happening.

"About what All Might?" Izuku asked.

"I was going to train Togata Shonen in Dagobah beach and well I thought since you lived there that may you could." All Might said before Izuku interrupted him.

"What will this training consist of?" Izuku asked knowing what All Might wanted.

"Cleaning Up the beach to build up muscle of course." All Might said as he was happy that Midoriya Shonen was willing to listen.

"Only under two conditions." Izuku said.

"Very well Shonen." All Might said having no reason to refuse.

"First my mother supervises the training I partake and second that you don't remove the trash for about a Month." Izuku said.

Everyone in the room rose an eyebrow at the second condition.

"Why Papa?" Eri asked tilting her head thus making cuter as Izuku smiled.

**One month later**

"I like to thank you young man for buying this spoiled land." An Old Lady said as she shakes Izuku's hand.

"It's no problem ma'am I still feel I'd underpaid you." Izuku said as the Old Lady shakes her head.

"Nonsense young man I feel like you overpaid for these lots." The Old Lady said.

"Well can we agree to disagree?" Izuku asked.

"Of course I think the construction company you hired is getting antsy and wants to start." The Old Lady said as Izuku looked at the Uraraka construction company employees looked like they want to start.

For those unaware Izuku had just bought the land in front of Dagobah Beach and hired the Uraraka construction company to build the place. This was the reason that he wanted All Might and Mirio to not to take out the trash from the beach it was so that he could buy the land at a cheaper price.

To say that the Uraraka's were happy and willing do it made Izuku happy, but they asked Izuku if he could let Ochako stay with him. When he asked why they said that they had made a similar deal with another building they build but the building changed hands and the new owner said no deal. After hearing that Izuku said of course she can stay.

"Of course and thank you once more Zero-One Shonen." The Old lady said.

Izuku was surprised that his fame had speared that far.

"You're welcome madam." Izuku said.

"Oh one more thing could I have and autographed photo of you in your Armor?" The Old Lady asked.

"Um mom?" Izuku said as Inko gives Izuku his driver.

"Make sure to get his good side ok." Inko said.

"Of course with my Quirk Camera I'll always get the good side." The Old Lady said as she prepared her Quirk and Izuku puts on the driver.

_**ZERO-ONE DRIVER** _

He then pressed the button, then scanned it and placed it inside the driver.

_**JUMP** _

_**AUTHORISE** _

_**PROGRISE!** _

_**TO-BIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER!** _

**"A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick."**

Izuku transformed into Zero-One.

"Ok Ma'am I'm ready, oh and you guys can start working now." Zero-One said as the worker went to work building what Zero-one asked for.

After Posing for a bit and signing the photos for the Old Lady's Grandkids she waved goodbye and left it was at that moment All Might and Mirio appeared.

Both of them are wearing their Hero costumes Mirio's a white skin-tight top with the number "1000000" (one million) stamped across his chest in a bold, yellow font. The trimming on the top and shoulder pads are made in a matching fashion. On his waist, two green lines act as a belt, along with some lines of similar appearance on his shoulders, which dip in places to form two V's. Mirio also wears baggy dark blue pants and white knee-high boots. He wears a red cape as well as thick gloves of matching color. Mirio's costume is then topped off with a white visor with yellow lenses.

"Midoriya I see that you made your purchase. All Might said.

"I did All Might and also hey Mirio how are you." Izuku said as he waved to which he waved back.

"Well Midoriya it's nice to see you again." Mirio said.

"Hi Mirio-Oniichan." Eri said as she waved at Mirio.

During the Month that All Might and Mirio had to wait Mirio got to know Eri for a bit granted under the watchful eyes of her father but soon realized that he was good with kids and told that he could be Eri's babysitter and soon Mirio became her Onii-Chan.

"So what's will be doing today All Might?" Izuku asked.

"Well I want you and Mirio to spar to see what we need to do for him." All Might said.

"All Might are you sure about this?" Inko asked worried about Izuku's wellbeing.

"I'll be fine Kaa-san, if something goes wrong you can stop it." Izuku said.

Inko nods as the two Heroes to be went to the Junkyard/Beach.

"Alright shonens let's do this." All Might said as he starts the fight and the two charged at each other.

Izuku threw the first punch but Mirio dodged it as threw a punch as managed to hit Zero-One.

"Ow!" Izuku shout as Izuku got back up and charged again and started to throw punches at Mirio but the Anime Tintin just dodged them.

Mirio then breathed for a bit and then green sparks danced around his body ok let's do this. Mirio said as he got into a stance that Zero-One was familiar with.

" **5% DETROIT POWER SMASH!"** Mirio shouted as he threw a powerful straight punch at Zero-One knocking him back.

"Gah!" Izuku shouted as he felt every last bit of that punch.

"Papa!" Eri shouted worried about her father.

"(Ok now I feel bad for the villains who took a Detroit smash to the face)." Izuku thought as he got back up.

"Buck up Midoriya I'm done yet but I think you just need one thing." Mirio said.

"And that is Mirio?" Zero-One asked.

Mirio struck a pose and shouted

" **PPPPOOOOWWWWEEEEERRRR!"** Mirio shout while still doing his pose.

"Ok." Izuku said confused by this but this gave Mirio an opening to attack.

"Here I go **BLINDER TOUCH EYEBALL CRUSH**." Mirio said as he tries to poke Zero-One's eye out with his Quirk Permeation.

As his finger neared Zero-One's eye instead of touching the eye he touches the eye piece of his helmet.

"Huh what the?" Mirio said confused as to why he wasn't touching the eye.

This moment of confusion gave Zero-One a shot at landing a Punch at Mirio's gut.

This caused Mirio's Permeation to deactivate landing him on the ground.

"Um what happen Oba-Chan?" Eri asked.

"I can tell you Eri-chan." Charlotte said.

"Char-Oneechan tell us tell us." Eri said as she hopped up and down.

Ok Eri also All Might I'd Suggest you listen as well. The Armor is made out of 100% pure Hexa Fiber along with other Materials that stops Most Quirk like Mirio's Permeation. Charlotte said.

Eri had stars on her eyes even though she no idea what Hexa Fiber is All Might and Inko on the under hand both paled at this.

Mirio and Zero-One both overheard this.

"Whoa Hexa Fiber that explains why my Quirk didn't work." Mirio Said.

"Idaina sofu I love you and may you rest in peace but 100% pure Hexa Fiber all of the Nations of the world will be after with just the basic suit alone." Izuku said.

"Charlotte shojo I know what Hexa Fiber is and I know that it essentially makes wearer Immune to Quirk-base attacks nothing short of a plasma rifle can damage it and its stain proof." All Might said.

"Not to mention it would take 6 to 7 lifetimes just to pay for one scrap of it." Inko said.

"Izuku-Sama I believe this Key will help you on your apparent lack of power. Charlotte said as she tosses a Gray Progrise Key that had the picture of a Gorilla at Zero-One.

Zero-One caught the key and pressed the button.

_**POWER** _

He then scanned the key.

_**AUTHORISE** _

Once he scanned it the Zea satellite fired a gray beam that turned into a Gorilla. The primate roared and beat its chest until Zero-One took out the Rising Hopper and inserted the key.

_**PROGRISE!** _

_**GOUWAN GOGO!** _

_**PUNCHING KONG!** _

Once the key was inserted the faceplate opened up and separated while a new black faceplate with yellow eyepieces took their place, the regular Chestplate and shoulder pads were replaced by black ones. His hands had what looked like Gauntlets and his boots are black as well.

**Enough power to annihilate a mountain.**

"Ok Mirio lets do this." Izuku said as he got into a fighting stance.

Mirio charged at Zero-One but Zero-One counterattacked with a big punch.

"Offf darn you sorry for the pun but you pack a mean punch." Mirio said as he stands up and the lighting starts to dance around him again.

Zero-one saw this and press the key.

"Ok then here I go **15% DETROIT POWER SMASH!"** Mirio shouted as he charged at Zero-One.

_**PUNCHING IMPACT** _

**パ**

**ン**

**チ**

**ン**

**グ**

**イ**

**ン**

**パ**

**ク**

**ト**

" **RIDER PUNCH!"** Zero-One shouted as he charged in as well.

At the Apex of their charge the two fists collided.

_**PUNCHING IMPACT** _

Upon the both Heroes are flown back to two junk piles.

"Mirio Shonen!" All Might shouted as he went to Mirio.

"Shochi/Papa/Izuku-Sama." The girls shouted as they went to Izuku who had changed back.

"Oi Mirio." Izuku said.

"Yeah Izuku?" Mirio asked.

"Draw?" Izuku asked.

"Draw." Mirio as he laid down.

"Ok Kaa-san can we have Katsudon?" Izuku tiredly asked.

"Of course Izuku." Inko said as Charlotte carries Izuku Fireman style.

"I believe training will wait until next week." All Might said.

"Fine but just give him some exercises and make him pick up some junk ok." Inko said as All Might nods.

The Midoriya's leave as All Might think about the sparing match that just happen he knew that the Zero-One armor is strong but he never expected Hexa Fiber but ether way the power Punching Kong had was astounding. All Might sighs he needs to get Mirio up to stuff before UA Opens its doors and.

"Crap I forgot to tell them about the dorms that UA is getting." All Might said as he Ran towards the Midoriyas to tell them about it.

**Later that night**

**In an alleyway**

"Damn it why did she do that." A Young man sadly said as he walks around the Alleyway when he hears a voice.

"I can help get back at the bitch." The voice said.

"Who are you?!" The Young man shouted.

"I'm just here to help you." The voice said as he holds out three things a belt, what looks like a Progrise Key and a bottle filled with a silver liquid.

The Young man looks at the items and then the cheating bitch that was his Ex-girlfriend.

"What's the catch?" The Young man askes.

"Fight Zero-One." The voice said still holding out the items.

"I'll do it." The Young man said as he takes the items.

"(Good let the games being)." The voice thought as he disappeared.

**Firem78910: well then I meant to write the next chapter of My New World and well this happen so yeah any who…Jikan Zero-One Deku time has passed and Ochako asked Izuku to go get mochi with her and run into Tsuyu however Izuku will encounter something similar to him and the Commander of the A.Q.M.S makes his "Rise" Double Date? And Vulcan's Rise.**

**Ja ne**


	5. Double Date?! And Vulcan's Rise!

**Firem78910: hey guys Firem here and welcome back to Zero One Deku I'm excited to write this episode why well because Fuwa any way on with the reviews**

**To Guest(Pleezy56): that's a pretty damn good reason that Stain would not hate the Kamen Riders but yeah Stain will keep a close eye on him and his actions**

**To PhantomKnightPercival: hopefully this continues**

**To avjuan37: here you go**

**To Metalder Bunny: I already said my piece on the PM so yeah nothing more needs to be said**

**To Karlos1234ify: thanks man also INFERNO WING, RAMPAGING BULLET**

**To Null-Drei-Acht: yeah not gonna lie I went overboard with the Japanese on the last chapter and as for Ochako you'll find out now for Mirio he just got One for All but unlike Izuku, Mirio can use far more then him when Izuku first got it he'll problaly be able to use its full power at a year's time. Now for Hexa fibers that is part of the Zero One Cannon the only part that is made up is being Anti-Quirk Armor.**

**To LegionnaireBlaze: we won't see that until the US-um what… it's been renamed…UA GOT SUED HOW?! Ahem anyway we won't see that until the Rescue Arc**

**To D3lph0xL0v3r: thanks man**

**To KnightSpark: wait just a bit also thanks**

**To CCSakuraforever: Gracias**

**To Storylover213: yes**

**To uhlmorgan: no**

**To Kaigu-hunter: that way later down the line**

**To avjuan37**

**Firem78910: anyway on with the chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**Double Date?! And Vulcan's Rise!**

It had taken 4 months but it was done the new home for the Midoriya family is done. The lots that Izuku bought were filled with three building.

The building on the left and right sides of the big lot were a pair of two story buildings and in between them was a big 4 story house. The house had 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, an Attic and a basement.

Charlotte claimed the Basement, Izuku was given the master bedroom for him and Eri while Inko took one of the smaller rooms for herself.

Izuku was planning on letting his mother rent out the apartment buildings to students with the buildings being segregated boys on the right and girls on the left.

Once the building was done he called Ochako to let her know that the apartment she will stay at and his mother had rented out several apartments.

**With Ochako**

"Oh wow this looks good I hope Izuku is here." Ochako said as she blushed a little.

"So who's Izuku?" Mina asked with a Cheshire grin.

"Um he's a friend and the owner of the Apartments." Ochako said with a blush.

"And your savor and Kamen Rider Zero-One." Mina said still using that same grin.

"Mina stop teasing especially with what nearly happen to her." Eijiro said with a small frown.

Mina thinks for a sec until she remembers why. Mina now felt bad.

"Oh right sorry about that." Mina said as Ochako waved it off.

"It's ok Mina right?" Ochako said as Mina said.

"Right then I'm Mina Ashido it's nice to meet you Ochako." Mina said.

"Well then I'm Eijiro Kirishima it's nice to meet you Ochako-san." Ejiro said.

"Then I'm Ochako Uraraka." Ochako said as she shakes Eijiro hand.

"Oi Denki right be careful with those CD's alright some of them are 2 Centuries old." A small young woman said.

"I got it Kyoka don't worry about." Denki said as he carries a bunch of boxes.

"Just don't mess it up got it." Kyoka said with a huff.

Denki has relatively short blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. He's a little skinnier than most of the other male students in his class, not having much visible muscle mass. He was wearing a black t-shirt, some Jeans and some shoes.

Kyoka is a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has triangular, lazy-looking onyx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple in color with an asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like sound waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords, which act like extra limbs; she seems to be able to control these at will, and they are very flexible, able to change length if so desired. She's wearing a shirt that said the end of Villains with a skirt some stocking she also had some boots and spiked bracelets on her arms.

"Hey there need help?" Ochako asked.

"Sure but I don't think you'll be able with all of this." Kyoka said as jabs her thumbs at the boxes.

Ochako smiles as she touches the boxes making them weightless.

"This left both slacked jawed." But Denki found his voice.

"Whoa I'm guessing that's your Quirk? Oh I'm Denki Kaminari by the way." Denki said as Introduced himself.

"Kyoka Jiro it's nice to meet you…say aren't you the girl that got kidnapped?" Kyoka asked as Ochako nods.

"Oh man I hope that bitch rots in Jail." Denki said.

"Last I heard Lady Envoy vanished for a few days and came back beaten black and blue along with Black Dahlia with evidence of her plans to make a criminal empire via I kid you not Blood sucking rapist zombies." A bunch of floating clothes said.

"Oh Toru I see you're seeing your new roommates and talking about the latest gossip." A guy with a tail said.

"Oh Mashirao you know I can't resist gossip since it was about villains getting what they deserve." Toru said.

Toru is a fairly short girl with a completely invisible body. She is only identifiable through held or worn objects, like pieces of clothing and accessories, and when clothed, her body appears to be slender yet fairly curvaceous. She was wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt with pink stripes, white shorts, long socks, and grey shoes.

Mashirao is a young man of muscular build and has short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes and a thick, long tail with a hairy tip. He wears a white shirt and some pants with pale gray sneakers.

"Oh well hello everyone I'm Mashirao Ojiro and this is Toru Hagakure." Mashirao said.

"Hi guys nice to meet ya." Toru said.

"I'm glad to meet you now let's get this stuff to your apartment Jiro-san." Ochako said as both she and Kyoka got to her apartment.

**A few hours later**

It had been a few hours since Ochako met her roommates. After helping Kyoka she met 5 other roommates. Itsuka Kendo, Kinoko komori, Ibara Shiozaki, Jurota Shishida, and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

Itsuka has teal eyes and long, ginger hair that she typically wears tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head. Her bangs are split into three clumps around her eyes, and some of her hair sticks up in large tufts on the top of her head. She was wearing a blue blouse with a large belt, a brown leather jacket and a pair of light green shoes.

Kinoko is a short girl of a rather thin build, with honey brown hair, curved inwards in a mushroom-shaped bob that reaches just below her narrow shoulders. She has a long fringe that completely covers her eyes, hiding most of her face, and her mouth is notably large. Unobscured, her eyes are wide and rather cat-like; tilted inwards with rather long lower eyelashes, and her irises are a warm brown color, her pupils little black crosses, both together highly resembling the caps of cross-sliced shiitake mushrooms. She was dressed in a turtleneck dress with long sleeves and furred cuffs and pale pink knee-high boots with thick tan soles.

Ibara is a girl of medium height with green, thorn-covered vines for hair, one set wrapped around her forehead a couple of times. Because of her Quirk, she can grow them at will but she likes to keep her vines at a reasonably manageable length: just above her waist. Her eyes are squinted and dark green with long lower eyelashes. She was dressed in a large dress and had a shawl and a pair of knee high boots.

Jurota is a tall young man with a very beastly appearance because of his shaggy, brown chin-length hair, beard, and fur covering most of his body. He has sharp teeth and his large jaw sticks out a fair amount, with two of his lower canines poking upwards from between his lips. He also wears small rectangular glasses with thick lenses. He was wearing a long sleeved button up shirt, a vest, some pants and a pair of Loafers.

Tetsutetsu is a young man with quite long, messy gray hair which is rather peculiar in that it never seems to change shape, and black eyes which are tilted dramatically inwards, each lined with a very thick, jagged, tan-colored substance, which are presumably his eyelashes. He doesn't appear to have any notable eyebrows, and, like Eijiro Kirishima, he has rows of sharp, pointed fangs as teeth. He wore a t-shirt, some just training pants and a pair of shoes.

They were all eating dinner made by Inko.

"I thank you for this wonderful meal Ms. Midoriya." Jurota said.

"Oh don't worry Shishida-san." Inko said.

"This is soooo good Midoriya-san." Itsuka said as she is loving the Katsudon Inko made.

"Kendou-san I don't think my Katsudon is that great." Inko said as Tetsutetsu made a Gesture to Charlotte to cover Eri's ears.

"Pardon my language miss Midoriya but this is fucking awesome." Tetsutetsu said as Ibara's vine slapped the back of his head.

"Please do not udder such language in front of the child." Ibara said with a frown.

"Ah don't worry I gestured the cat lady over there to cover the kids ears." Tetsutetsu said as Charlotte nods her head to confirm that it was so.

"Very well Tetsutetsu-san." Ibara said as she ate her dinner.

"So I was wondering where Izuku got his driver." Kinoko said.

"Well I suppose I'll need to practice telling my Origin story so yeah I'll tell you after dinner." Izuku said as Kinoko nods.

After dinner was done Izuku told them about his Origin story in how he met All Might, how he broke his dreams and how he received the Zero-One driver from his Late Great grandfather and his battle against .

Everyone gave their condolences about the loss of his great grandfather and both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both proclaim that All Might was unmanly.

"Midoriya-san I believe that you deserve that driver your Great Grandfather gave you this power to be the Hero you were meant to be." Ibara said as she held his hands.

"Um papa why is there a light around her?" Eri asked as pointed at the light that was around Ibara.

"So what key cards you used?" Mina asked Izuku.

"Hmmm I used 3 if I recall, Rising Hopper, Storming Penguin and Punching Kong." Izuku said as he thought about what keys he used.

"A grasshopper, a penguin and a gorilla sounds cool I guess." Kyoka said.

"You got any electric Key cards?" Denki asked curious if he had any.

"I do, you guys want to see it?" Izuku asked.

"Hmmm sure but where can we use them." Denki said.

"I believe the Basement is a good place to test it." Charlotte said appearing out of nowhere.

This spooked everyone but after a bit they went to the basement.

**2 hours later**

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Denki shouted as he was the first to leave the basement.

"Got to admit that was a bit fun." Mina said.

"I still cannot believe you chose the villainous Progrise Key." Ibara said as she shakes her head.

"Oh come on it was the closest to my Quirk." Mina said as she pouted.

"I digress but still my choice still left me cold." Ibara said as she warmed her arms.

"I liked the Kangaroo." Eri said as Toru "Nodded?".

"Say Izuku can I talk to you for a minutes?" Ochako asked.

"Sure Uraraka-san." Izuku said as the girls dragged the boys away from them.

"Um I was wondering if you like to get some Mochi on Saturday?" Ochako asked with a blushed.

"Um su-sure Uraraka-san." Izuku said with a blush of his own.

"So Saturday then." Ochako said as Izuku nodded.

Izuku went to bed while blushing and Ochako went to the girl's apartment and she squealed and the other girls came to see her and Ochako told them what happen.

They squealed until a pissed off Kyoka Jiro shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCHES I HAVE ENHACED HEARING!" Kyoka shouted as she went back to bed.

That was their quite to go to bed while Ochako dreamed of seas of fluffy green hair and mochi.

**AQMS Base**

Nigo was at the base showing the rookies the installations of the AQMS Base and telling them the benefits of Joining AQMS. Nigo was smiling at this but that was until he smelled smoke.

"Oh god damn it Mei, Vivas! Mei is about to blow get the rookies to the Armory." Nigo shouted as a Young man with short black hair and Dark Honey eyes wearing an AQMS uniform leads the new rookies to the Armory.

And just in time because a large explosion had just happen.

"God damn it Mei." Nigo said as he went to the source of the explosion.

Mei Hatsume is a reasonably short girl with quite a mature build. She has salmon pink hair, which is generally shoulder-length, although it does vary, which is styled into thick dreadlocks and side swept to her right. Her eyes are wide and sloped upwards with some notably long upper eyelashes, their irises yellow with a cross in the Centre, making them look somewhat like scope lenses. She is wearing a plain black tank top with workshop coveralls tied casually around her waist and has red and gold steampunk goggles.

"Oh man I wonder what went wrong with this baby?" Mei asked herself.

"Maybe you're not eating or sleeping again." Nigo said with his arms crossed.

"Oh hey dad." Mei said with a smile.

"Mei what are you inventing again?" Nigo asked seeing the destroyed workshop.

"Oh a new gun for you." Mei said as if it was a normal thing.

"I see any luck?" Nigo asked.

"Up till now nope but I won't give up." Mei said with a large smile.

Nigo smiled as it reminded him of his wife Mei's Mother she was a wonderful woman but her life was taken by Hell Fire. Nigo frowned and started to get angry and at that and Mei Noticed.

"Daddy stop mama wouldn't want that!" Mei shouted making Nigo snap out of it.

"Sorry Meiday I didn't mean to do that." Nigo said as Mei hugged him.

"Like I said Mama wouldn't want that." Mei said with small tears coming out.

"Don't worry Meiday I won't let consume me but one day I will arrest that demon." Nigo said as he sees what looks like a toy gun.

Mei noticed what her dad was looking at.

"You want that?" Mei asked while Nigo nodded.

Sure it's based off the gun that Zero-One assistant used. Mei said as she picked it up.

"Can you make it blue?" Nigo asked as Mei nods.

After a bit Nigo leaves Mei to continue make babies (Inventions) while goes to check on the Rookies and the officer he had assigned to them.

He wonders if he can arrest the demon and getting more people for the AQMS and he needs to prove to the government that they are needed them and it was thanks to Zero-One they were reactivated.

No one knew at the time but the next day would be the AQMS's trial of fire.

**Saturday**

**Midoriya Apartments**

Izuku was nervous scratch that he was nearing a panic attack no one especially girls gave him the time of day and now he was on a date with one granted yes their just going to get Mochi but still. He was dressed in black T-shirt that said…T-shirt. Some blue shorts and his red sneakers he also had a backpack with his driver inside went he asked his mother why she said she had a feeling that he'll need it.

"Hey Izuku you here?" Ochako said as she came up to Izuku.

"Oh Ochako I'm glad to see you." Izuku said with a blush on his face.

"Um yeah by the way I'm I late?" Ochako asked with a small blush on her own.

"No I just got here myself." Izuku said as Ochako chuckled.

"Well then a friend of mine found a nice Pizza place we could go there for lunch and then go get Mochi." Izuku said.

"Hmmm is that place any good?" Ochako asked.

"If it impressed my friend and me it'll impress you too." Izuku said as they went to the Pizza place.

**At the Pizza Place**

"It took them a while but they found the Pizza place the both of them ordered a large Meat lovers pizza." Once Ochako took one bite she fell in love with this place.

"Mmmmm this is sssoooo good." Ochako said as she ate her Pizza.

"I know right also sorry about what happen earlier." Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

What happen earlier was that everyone wanted Izuku's autograph again and the Manager of the pizza place loved the idea of a (unofficial) Hero here at his store so he asked Izuku if he could bring more customers to his store. Izuku happy agreed with this but he told him to Bring this up to both his Mother and Toei.

"It's alright now how about we finish up and get the Mochi and then go to the arcade." Ochako said as they asked for the bill to which Izuku paid for.

**20 minutes later**

Izuku and Ochako were now at a nice café where Mochi was being sold at a low price both Izuku and Ochako are now seated when someone familiar to Izuku or rather someone who was familiar to Zero-One.

"Oh Zero-One-san is that you." Tsuyu said as she found Izuku and Ochako.

"Oh! You're the girl with the frog Quirk. Um sorry but I haven't gotten your name, I'm Izuku Midoriya it's nice to meet you." Izuku said.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka it's nice to meet you too." Ochako said in a sickly sweet voice.

Tsuyu saw menacing look on Ochako's face but she ignored it.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui it's nice to meet you two." Tsuyu said.

"Well since you're here I'll go get some more Mochi if you want?" Izuku said as he went to get more Mochi.

"Why are you here?" Ochako asked annoyed that her time with Izuku was interrupted.

"Um were you on a date or something?" Tsuyu asked in her blunt tone.

"M-maybe." Ochako said with a blush.

"Sorry I just wanted to thank him for saving me and my sister." Tsuyu said.

"(Great now I feel bad)." Ochako thought.

"It's ok Tsuyu I didn't know about that." Ochako said.

"Really? That was the day of Zero-One's debut." Tsuyu said as Ochako eyes went wide.

"Wait I missed Zero-One debut nnnnnooooo." Ochako said as she place her head on the table.

"Maybe I should just go?" Tsuyu said before Ochako stopped her.

"No its ok Tsuyu-san I'll try to get another date with him that and Izuku offered you Mochi." Ochako said as Tsuyu shrugged she's not one to reject free food.

As Izuku came back with the Mochi and drinks a commotion was happening on the other side of the building.

The commotion that was happening was caused by four people.

"Pony please stop you're embarrassing me." A young man with goat horns said.

"Yeah what he said." The girl with Dog ears said.

Pony is a short girl with a round face and a short equine muzzle, her face framed by thick, wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, some shorter bangs hanging down her forehead. Her eyes are large and round, Prussian blue in color, and she has a pair of tall, lyre-shaped pale tan horns on her head. Her calves are notably rounded, shaped similarly to those of a horse, and she has brown hooves for feet, a short horse tail poking out from the end of her tailbone.

"Marcus I told you she's a damn cheat and a god damn whore and I have proof god damn it." Pony said as she showed Marcus the proof she had which consisted of pictures of said girl as she was with dating other boys and even older men.

"Not only to me but to others how low can you go." The boy with Pony asked.

"Oh please you two are a means to an end I never liked any of you." The bitch with a Dog ears Quirk said.

Marcus got far away from the girl and Pony consoled him while the other guy was pissed off.

"You stupid bitch how dare you not only do this to me but to others as well." The boy said as he took out a Sliver belt.

"Oh please what are you going to do about it?" The bitch said in a condescending tone.

"THIS YOU BITCH!" The young man yelled as he puts on the belt.

_**ZETSUMERISER** _

The young man presses the button on the "Progrise key".

_**BATTA** _

He then inserts the key into the Riser.

_**ZETSUMERISE** _

Once the phrase was said two small red tubes pierced the key and soon more red tubes pierced the young man's skin and injected him with something metallic.

**(For a physical description take Another Zero-One and make it more mechanical)**

For a seconds nothing until one person shouted.

"Oh shit it's a Kajin!" Darwin shouted which by the way it was the person who shouted.

After that statement everyone panicked.

Izuku saw the people running away from the Kaijin but his only thought were towards Ochako and Tsuyu.

He found them under a table when all of this was happening.

"Ochako Tsuyu are you alright?" Izuku asked as both girls nodded.

"Ok I think I can fight this guy." Izuku started to say until Ochako interrupted him.

"Fight him?! How?!" Ochako said worried about what Izuku was about to do.

"I have to agree with Uraraka-chan even with the device you have it will be hard for you to beat him." Tsuyu said as Ochako nodded.

"Hopefully some heroes come to help." Izuku said hoping that some Pro-Heroes would come.

"Everyone look its Dragon Hero: Ryukyu and Nejire-Chan." A random civilian said as the two Pro-Heroes the civilian mentioned appeared.

Ryukyu is a woman with chin-length blonde hair, which she wears swept back with a headband, a long fringe over the right side of her face, covering her eye. She has thin, yellow, inward-tilting eyes with slit pupils and notably sharp teeth, these aspects purposefully reptilian as a reference to her Quirk.

Her hero costume consists of a dark red, traditional qipao with a pale green scale trim around her shoulders, which seems to only be slit on the left side, and knee-high boots, a strap around her exposed thigh. She wears a matching green headband with four large, pale purple claws attached, covering the right side of her face, and a set of small dragon wings protrude from the back of her head, with a number of gold spiked cartilage piercings decorating her left ear.

Nejire is a fair-skinned girl of average height with wide, curious eyes. Her upper eyelashes long and thick, and her irises are a royal blue where her pupils are white. Her hair is periwinkle, and it reaches all the way down to her knees, twisting around itself at her waist and curving inwards around her legs. She has side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left.

Her hero costume consists of a royal blue skin-tight bodysuit with a high black collar, pale mint green markings covering her torso from over her shoulders to between her legs, framed with turquoise, a matching stripe of the same two colors around both of her upper arms. On her feet, she wears a pair of knee-high boots, a thinning flap buttoned on each thigh, with turquoise spirals around her ankles, matching the thicker ones above her yellow gauntlets and wrist-guards. She has a black strap around the top of each thigh, two small satchels attached, and two spiralling horns of hair protruding from behind her ears that are shaped as a reference to her Quirk.

"Don't worry everyone we're here to save the day." Ryukyu said.

"That's right cuties Nejire-Chan is here." Nejire said.

"Thank god for those two." Civilian 1 said.

"Yeah he doesn't stand a chance." Civilian 2 said.

"Damn their so hot." A perverted civilian said.

"Bash the perv and protect Nejire-Chan innocence, also yeah Ryukyu is hot." Civilian 3 said as he and the other two civilians beat up the Pervert.

"Let's go Ryu-chan." Nejire said as she flies towards the Kaijin.

"Yeah but before anybody want to name this something else because calling it Kaijin all the time would be boring." Ryukyu said.

"I got one, let call him Magia but more specifically the Batta Magia." Darwin said with a grin.

"I like it." Ryukyu said as she uses her Quirk.

Upon activating her Quirk, her body transforms into that of a large, winged dragon with pale gray scales, although she still has the same skin tone, hair and eyes. Her hero costume remains visible bar her boots and the claws that were on her face has transferred to her right hand.

"You're going down bug boy." Ryukyu said as she charged at the Batta Magia.

"Ok hopper boy lets go Gring Wave!" Nejire shouted as she blasted the Batta Magia with a Massive Wave.

"Heh take this Lightning Blast!" Ryukyu shouted as she fired a beam of Lightning out of her mouth.

The Batta Magia took the attack and an explosion occurred thinking they beaten the Magia they let their guard down. Until…

**ZESUMETSU NOVA!**

The Batta Magia fired a blast from his feet knocking both Ryukyu and Nejire-Chan out of the sky. RyuKyu fell first but Nejire-Chan was still fall and was about to hit a building that would have hurt majorly. If it wasn't for the fact that she was being held by Zero-One.

"Are you ok?" Zero-One asked.

**Moments after the Attacks connected**

Oh wow the ultimate attacks of Ryukyu and Nejire-Chan! Izuku said happy to see this.

Only for that good feeling to go away when he saw the Batta Magia was still standing.

"Oh no it's still up." Ochako said worried as she saw the Magia tank those hits.

"God damn it." Tsuyu said as she was worried as well.

**ZESUMETSU NOVA!**

When that had happened Izuku saw what had happen and knew he had to do something as he saw Nejire-Chan losing control of her flight he puts on the Zero-One Driver.

Izuku knew he was going to something stupid but before he had a chance to do so Tsuyu spoke.

"If you're going to do something stupid then at the very least don't go as the grasshopper." Tsuyu said as she takes away the Rising Hopper Progrise Key from him.

"What but Rising Hopper is the only that can reach her!" Izuku shouted not noticing that Ochako was looking through his bag until she found what she was looking for.

"Why jump when you can fly." Ochako said as she tossed him a pink Progrise Key with a bird on it.

Izuku Nodded at Ochako as he pressed the button and then scanned it.

_**WING!** _

_**AUTHORISE!** _

Once scanned the Zea Satellite fired its beam only for it to split into too beams turning them in a Grasshopper and a Falcon and Runs towards Nejire-Chan as was about to hit the building Izuku inserted the card into the driver.

_**PROGRISE!** _

_**FLY TO THE SKY!** _

_**FLYING FALCON!** _

Both the Grasshopper and Falcon both become code the yellow armor pieces are few and located on the shoulders and lower part of the chest while the rest of the armor parts are located on each leg, the upper torso, the front of the shoulders and the face which has green tinted visors while the rest of the Armor is colored pink.

**Spread your wings and prepare for a force.**

Once Izuku transformed he flew towards Nejire-Chan and saved her.

"Are you ok?" Zero-One asked.

**Now**

Nejire looked at Zero-One and blushed a bit only to shake her head.

"Thank you Zero-One-san." Nejire said as Zero-One flew down to the ground and placed her on her feet.

"Don't worry I'm just doing what I can and what I can do is help you and Ryukyu." Zero-One said.

"Good cause I think the Batta Magia is about to fight again." Nejire-Chan said.

"Not on my watch." Zero-One said as he charged at the Magia and pressed the side of the Driver.

_**FLYING IMPACT!** _

**フ**

**ラ**

**イ**

**ン**

**グ**

**イ**

**ン**

**パ**

**ク**

**ト**

Zero-One flies into the air with His wings and somersaults before performing a Rider Kick covered in pink energy. A Pink energy Talon surrounds his right foot just before he strikes the target.

"SEIYA!" Zero-One yelled as his kick made the Magia stagger.

_**FLYING IMPACT!** _

**With the Police**

"So what the Situation here Naomasa-san?" An Officer asked.

"It's Detective Tsukauchi when on duty and as for what we know a vi- no an angry boyfriend found out his girlfriend had cheated on him and according to evidence a civilian gave us this wasn't the first time she had done this." Naomasa said.

"Well damn I kinda feel bad for him but he is wrecking the place and the fact that he's not using his Quirk makes this harder for us." The Officer said.

"True from what the civilians told us it was a simplified version of Zero-One's device Key Card and all." Naomasa said as another Officer came by.

"Sir Zero-One has been spotted and Saved Nejire-Chan, oh and the AQMS are on their way here." Officer 2 said.

"Their coming here why?" Officer 1 asked.

"Orders came from up high they're our backup." Officer 2 said as he sees several vehicles arriving.

Those vehicles a lot like 2 UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttles, 4 M35 Makos and 3 M-44 Hammerhead from the Mass Effect trilogy.

"Um guys i'm i seeing things?" Officer 1 asked.

"No you're not seeing things I'm seeing this as well." Officer 2 said as Nigo gets out of one of the Makos.

"Alright everyone what the situation?" Nigo asked as the other Officers and Naomasa got serious.

"Right a young man with an odd device attacked his cheating Ex however many were endangered and he also attacked two Pro-Heroes." Naomasa said as Nigo nods.

"Yeah turns out the chick is wanted for fraud and grand larceny." Officer 1 said.

"Luckily for us we managed to find her and cuff her." Officer 2 said as said girl was in cuffs.

"I see well then we might as well help the Heroes and Zero-One out." Nigo said as he goes back into the Mako.

"How will you get in there?" Naomasa asked as the Mako started to fly.

"Um like that?" Officers 1 and 2 said at the same time.

"Shut up you two." Naomasa said as the civilians takes pictures of the AQMS's vehicles.

**With Zero-One and the Pro-Heroes**

Zero-One, Ryukyu, and Nejire-Chan are still fighting the Batta Magia and it even took a rider kick and it wasn't beaten.

"Damn it some back up would be nice." Ryukyu said who was out of her dragon form.

"Yeah I don't know how much longer I can fight." Nejire-Chan said as she sounded exhausted.

"This is bad we need help." Zero-One said wishing for some help right now.

"Don't worry folks the cavalry has arrived." Nigo said as he and the rest of the AQMS forces arrive.

"Whoa where the hell did you-." Ryukyu started to say until Nigo interrupted her.

"Never mind that Ryukyu we need to stop this guy." Nigo said as he calls out his forces.

Once Nigo gave the order AQMS forces come out of the Makos and Kodiaks all of them armed with plasma rifles and equipped in armor.

Once they were out all of them aimed at the Batta Magia.

"Damn but no matter I still have to fight Zero-One any theses guys will take you down." The Batta Magia said as he throws the bottle to the ground.

Once the bottle hits the ground the sliver liquid began to spread and began to rise up and turned into robots their armor resembled trilobites. After this battle people would call them Trilobite Magias.

"Oh hell." One AQMS officer said.

"Ok guys open fire at the bastards!" Nigo said as the AQMS officer's fire at the Magias.

The Magia were taking the hits and the Magias began to fire of their Machine guns. Zero-One and Ryukyu charged at the Magias, the Batta Magia attacks Zero-One and Nigo backs him up.

The Hammerheads and the Makos are firing their cannon while heavy weapons teams were attacking the Magias.

Bit by bit and little by little they were taking down the Magias.

"Damn it all." The Batta Magia said.

"Ok I'll need to use the AP shot card." Nigo said as held up a card.

"Maybe I should use this one." Zero-One said as he holds a Blue Key with the picture with a Wolf.

"Take this you dumbasses." The Batta Magia said as he pressed the side of the Riser.

**ZESUMETSU NOVA!**

He fired an energy beam at Zero-One and Nigo. Zero-One saw this and got Nigo out of there causing both of them dropping their cards.

"Oof damn that was close thanks Zero-One." Nigo said as he accidently picking up the blue key.

"Ok Officer-san." Zero-One said as he picked up Nigo's card.

"(Damn it how much longer do I have to fight Zero-One)?" The Batta Magia thought.

"Ok let do this." Zero-One said as he scan the card.

_**ERROR!** _

"Huh what the heck." Zero-One said as he sees that this was Nigo's Card.

**With Nigo**

"Ok let's do this." Nigo said as he tries to open the only to fail.

He then tries again and again he struggles to open the damn but in the he opens it and pushes the button.

_**BULLET!** _

Nigo then puts the card in the gun he then pulls the trigger but nothing happens.

What happen here? Nigo asked himself until it started to glow for a few seconds until it stopped and said.

_**AUTHORISE!** _

_**KAMEN RIDER** _

It was then when Nigo noticed that it the key that was in the gun was not his but he didn't care the phrase Kamen Rider was on repeat but after a moment he has a feeling to pull the trigger and shout one word.

"HENSHIN!" Nigo yelled as he pulls the trigger.

_**SHOTRISE!** _

Nigo fires the gun and the bullet hits the Batta Magia but the bullet came back to Nigo only for him to backhand the bullet.

_**SHOOTING WOLF!** _

Once he hit the bullet it broke apart and became a sliver bodysuit with blue and white armor with the helmet resembled a wolf he also had a white belt.

**The elevation increases as the bullet is fired.**

"What the hell?" Nigo said as he looked at himself.

"Chief did you became a Kamen Rider?" An AQMS officer named Vivas asked.

"I-I think so." Nigo said.

"Say I think can I call you Kamen Rider Vulcan?" Vivas asked.

"Hmmmm…sure it actually sound good." Vulcan said as he rises the pistol at the Batta Magia.

"God damn it all, just die already." The Batta Magia said as he charged.

Vulcan fired a few shots from his gun which cause the Batta Magia to stagger.

"Whoa this is great, hey I some heavy firepower get some of the railcannons over here now." Vulcan ordered.

A few AQMS Officers came with large Railcannons and proceeded to fire at the Magia.

"Ok now huh." Vulcan started to say until somehow the armor started to tell on what to do.

He pressed the button of the key.

_**BULLET!** _

He then pulled the trigger.

_**SHOOTING BLAST!** _

**シ**

**ュ**

**ー**

**テ**

**ィ**

**ン**

**グ**

**ブ**

**ラ**

**ー**

**ス**

**ト**

Vulcan fires 4 blue energy constructs of wolf heads from the gun that attach to the Batta Magia's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the Magia in place. Vulcan then charges the gun once more and fires a ball of blue energy that can melt through anything in its path, though oddly enough not including the Magia.

_**SHOOTING BLAST!** _

The Magia exploded but the boy was mostly unharmed he still had the belt but the pseudo Progrise Key was a little bit away from the boy.

"Hmmm you did good boy your ex is going to jail so yeah." A cloaked male said as he takes the Batta Zetsumerise Key. He disappeared after he gets the key.

"Well shit I'm glad that's over." Vivas said.

"Yeah…also how do I take this armor off?" Vulcan asked.

"No idea sir." Vivas said as he shrugged.

Zero-One just looked at Vulcan and wonders.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!" Zero-One yelled.

Ochako and Tsuyu just looks at the chaos with awe and then Tsuyu looked at Ochako.

"You know I don't mind sharing since I'm Bi." Tsuyu said bluntly.

Ochako gave Tsuyu a flat yet embarrassed look on her face.

**Firem78910: boom chapter done Vulcan is here and now for the preview Jikan Zero-One Deku: the day of the UA entrance exam is here and Izuku is ready for the exam but during practical exam a Magia appears. Entrance Exam woes.**

**Haman: Either way until next time-**

**Firem78910: one ok three more things the first is for you guys to stay safe and wash your hands the other two are if anyone is willing to do a reading of Zero-One Deku would you let me know so that i can read it and maybe if anyone can make a TVtropes page please but yeah until next time stay safe**


	6. Entrance Exam Woes

**Firem78910: hi guys Firem here and welcome back to Zero-One Deku**

**Haman: good now it's time for the Entrance Exam but first the Reviews**

**To PhantomKnightPercival: I have a lot to work to catch up**

**To D3lph0xL0v3r: oh you'll love this**

**To Loodens: Yes and Yes, I also have an idea for the Quirk Singularity also thanks for the support**

**To Rider Fang: …oh boy you are not wrong at that**

**To Kaigu-hunter: don't worry last chapter is an extra chapter also yes that is f'ing terrifying**

**To Dcraus: Yes, Yes and I don't have Nintendo Switch**

**To avjuan37: ok here**

**To CCSakuraforever: gracias**

**To Raidentensho: hmm maybe but I also have an idea for a Healing Progrise Key**

**To AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: here you go man**

**Chapter 5**

**Entrance Exam Woes**

**Police Station**

Detective Tsukauchi was annoyed right now. First Izuku Midoriya becomes Zero-One, Second he can't arrest him due to the fact he is Quirkless (and how the laws are written) and now a bootleg driver appeared along with a bootleg Key.

This is giving him a headache but he needed Midoriya's testimony.

"Midoriya-San I really didn't expect to see again." Tsukauchi said annoyed.

"Yeah I know my date was ruined because of it." Izuku said making Tsukauchi wince.

"Damn that must suck badly sorry about that." Tsukauchi said.

"I know and Ochako looked very annoyed at that." Izuku said.

Tsukauchi recognized that name from the Lady Envoy incident and he got a date with her. He shakes his head and got back to work.

"Izuku-San I need to know about what happen today?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Of course sir." Izuku said as he told him what happened today.

Tsukauchi nods it was more or less the same story he heard from several witnesses.

"Say Tsukauchi-San what happen to the Kaijin?" Izuku asked.

"Well for one thing we are now referring them as Magia and second he's at the hospital recovering he'll have a light sentence since he gave us info about the device he gave us however the bootleg Progrise Key is missing." Tsukauchi said as Izuku nods.

Izuku thinks for a bit but sighs.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'll be facing more of these Magia whether I want to or not." Izuku said as he sigh.

Tsukauchi sweatdrops at this and he can't help but shake the feeling that he isn't wrong.

"Well your story checks out and we can't arrest you for vigilantism due to our laws being badly written so you're free to go." Tsukauchi said as Izuku leaves.

**Outside of Police station**

Izuku was now outside of the police station where Ochako, Tsuyu and Nigo were waiting for him.

"Oh Midoriya-San glad to see you here." Nigo said.

"Oh Nigo-San you ok and how did you get out of your suit?" Izuku asked.

"I'm good and it was pretty easy after I activated my gun's release button. Which reminds me catch." Nigo said as he threw the Shooting Wolf Key at Izuku.

"Ehh you sure I mean I know it's my Key but I thought?" Izuku said before Nigo interrupted him.

"Yes as you said it's your Key it's not mine to keep unless you're willing to sale it?" Nigo asked with a grin.

"Really?" Tsuyu said in a flat tone.

"Can't hurt to ask." Nigo said with a shrug.

Izuku saw a dust cloud running towards them when the cloud stopped it revealed to be Charlotte, Inko and Eri.

"Izuku-Sama we are here." Charlotte said.

"Papa are dates always like this?" Eri asked cutely.

"OH MY BABY I'M GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!" Inko said as she cried waterfalls as she hugs Izuku.

"Grandma you're crying too much again." Eri said with a pout.

"Thank you Charlotte, no Eri dates aren't always like and I'm I in trouble." Izuku said as he answered the women…well two women and one cute little girl.

"No you're not I'm just glad you're safe Izuku." Inko said as she sighs knowing that she'll have to get used to this.

As Inko and Izuku spoke Charlotte went towards Nigo.

"Nigo-San I believe you will need that Key along with these." Charlotte said as she pulls out a briefcase (From somewhere) and opens it to reveal several Progrise Keys.

"The ZEA satellite can create several keys as well as make copies of said keys in fact you may keep that Key along with the others." Charlotte said.

"Oh that's great Charlotte-Chan." Izuku said.

"Of course Izuku-Sama also one more thing Nigo-San." Charlotte said as she pulled out a stack of papers.

"Um what's that?" Nigo asked.

"A Contract with Toei and Namco-Bandai you need to sign it in order to use to officially become Kamen Rider Vulcan." Charlotte said as Nigo sweatdroped at that but signed them anyway.

"Damn it Vivas this is your fault." Nigo mumbled.

"Ok everyone let's get Ochako and go back home." Izuku said as Ochako nods.

"Can I come?" Tsuyu asked as Izuku nods.

"Sure but could you notify your parents first, please." Izuku said as Tsuyu nods.

After saying good bye to Nigo and calling a taxi they went back to the apartments and home to get some rest.

But the wake of the first Magia attack had left the Heroes wondering if they can take it.

**Unknown location**

"So the Batta Magia has failed." A young man's voice said.

"Yeah Zero-One and that Vulcan guy kicked it's ass." Another young man said.

"At least with the data we've obtained will go into making stronger Magia." The 1st young man said.

"Hey what about AFO?" The 2nd young man asked.

"He is but a relic of the past and the fool of All Might believes him to be dead when it's clearly not the case." The 1st young man said as he shakes his head.

"Hmmm yeah by the way some warp guy came and told us about some sort of league I refused his offer but told him that I'm willing to sale Zesumerisers and Zesumerise keys at a low cost." The 2nd young man said with a grin.

"Good the sales are going well and speaking of which I have just sold a Key and Riser to a young man about to take the UA entrance exam." The 1st young man said.

"Oooo nice though we didn't expect a new driver so soon." The 2nd young man said.

"That's irrelevant as long as the Ark's will is done we will be content." The 1st young man said as he looks at the people down below and shakes his head seeing all of the Pro-Heroes being celebrities.

"If only Quirks weren't a thing." The 2nd young man said.

"No Jin if only Fake Heroes and Fake Villains weren't a thing then mankind would be at new heights." The 1st Young man said.

"You're right Horobi say you got any info on Re Destro's army?" The now named Jin said.

"No but we cannot allow him to live as he supports a Darwinist state. Not to mention Kai is still at large." Horobi states as Jin nods.

"I guess the A.Q.M.S weren't that through." Jin remarks.

"Hmmm Jin keep an eye on Vulcan and the A.Q.M.S while I take a look into Re Destro's Army." Horobi said.

"Hai Horobi." Jin said as he walks away.

Horobi nods as he goes his own way. As he walks he was approached by a young man.

The man is of average height with a slim and narrow build. It is pointed out by himself that his back muscles are not broad enough. He has feathery ash blonde hair swept messily backward with some of the front tufts sticking up in arcs above his head, notably thick eyelashes, and some faint stubble on his chin.

He has eyes are gold-brown and rather triangular in shape, with two little black triangles just below his tear ducts, making his eyes somewhat resemble those of a bird. The marks around his eyes are naturally innate since he already had them as a child. He has a set of large bright red wings with feathers that gradually lengthen the further down they go.

He wears a black shirt with a wavy golden pattern like a ripple in a pond, over which he has a tan jacket with a high collar, the insides and cuffs of the sleeves lined with white fur, and black gloves. He has a square-shaped lobe piercing in each ear, although these are rarely visible as he usually wears a pair of yellow headphones over them.

A shaped, yellow-tinted visor protects his eyes. His jacket is specially modified, with two large slits over his shoulder blades, which allow his wings to easily protrude. His costume resembles an aviator's uniform.

"Who are you?" Horobi asked.

"I heard you want to know about the Meta Liberation Front?" The young man said.

"I'm listening." Horobi said as he smiles.

The interaction between these two young men would bring be the start of an end of an Era.

**With Izuku**

Izuku was in his room resting after today. After Tsuyu decided to stay over for the night.

"Man what way to ruin a date at least we still have Sunday to look forward to." Izuku said.

As he laid on his bed a thought came to him.

"Hmmm where did that Progrise Key come from?" Izuku asked himself.

**With Charlotte**

Charlotte was walking back and forth wondering where the keys came from and even now (thanks to some hacking) there are reports of more Magia appearing throughout Tokyo mostly centralized in the Mustafu area.

Charlotte looks at a calendar and noticed that Izuku only had 2 months until the UA Entrance exam.

She'll need to contact All Might to up Izuku's training. Now she need to inform Izuku of this.

"He'll need the training but also some ranged weapons." Charlotte said as she got to work on said weapons.

**AQMS Base**

"Show me, show me, SHOW ME NOW!" Mei shouted as she demanded her father to transform into Vulcan.

"Mei really, I know you want to see it but-." Nigo said until Mei interrupted him.

"Think of this if I can crack on the how the Henshin thing the A.Q.M.S can be even better." Mei said with a smile.

Nigo facepalmed at this but understood what she meant with this.

"Alright Mei, I'll allow it." Nigo said as he presses the button on the Shooting Wolf Key.

_**BULLET!** _

Nigo inserts the Key.

_**AUTHORISE!** _

_**KAMEN RIDER!** _

As the Shotriser repeats itself until Nigo shouts.

"Henshin!" Nigo shouted as he squeezes the trigger.

_**SHOTRISE!** _

_**SHOOTING WOLF!** _

**The elevation increases as the bullet is fired.**

Nigo transformed into Vulcan and Mei starts scanning Vulcan and wonders how the transformation works.

Nigo just sighs but smiles from underneath the mask he loves to see his daughter happy and he will do anything to make her happy.

Anything, even killing a fire demon who pretends to be a Hero.

"Hey dad, can we get some pizza?" Mei asked.

"Sure Meiday but before that." Nigo said as he presses the button on the Shotriser.

_**BULLET!** _

Vulcan aims the Shotriser at a target nearby and then squeezes the trigger.

_**SHOOTING BLAST!** _

**シ**

**ュ**

**ー**

**テ**

**ィ**

**ン**

**グ**

**ブ**

**ラ**

**ー**

**ス**

**ト**

Vulcan fires the shot and destroys the target making Mei smile.

_**SHOOTING BLAST!** _

"That was awesome Dad!" Mei shouted as she hugged Vulcan.

Vulcan soon turned back into Nigo and smiled at Mei and pats her back.

**2 months later**

"Today is the day." Izuku said as he has been waiting for this day all his life, the day of the UA Entrance Exam.

"Finally today is the day." Izuku happily said.

Before Katsuki shoves him out of the way.

"Out of the way Deku." Katsuki said before Shizuka bonks him with her cane.

"Bakagou stop that!" Shizuka shouted.

"Damn it Brainiac! That hurt!" Katsuki shouted as he rubs his head.

"And they'll be more where that came from." Shizuka said as the two went inside.

"Well that happen." Izuku said with a sweatdrop.

It was then Ochako comes towards Izuku.

"Yeah so who were those two?" Ochako asked.

"That was Katsuki Bakugo and Shizuka Yuzuhara, both of them are friends…I think." Izuku said as he sees the two Arguing and Shizuka hitting Katsuki with her walking cane.

"Um yeah I think we should get to the Exam." Ochako said as Izuku nods.

Both of them went to the Exam not knowing what was behind him.

"Tch these assholes will pay for what they did." The young man said as he accidently pressed a button.

_**ARSINO** _

**UA High Auditorium**

Everyone was in the auditorium engaging in idle chatter Izuku was next to Katsuki. It sucked but hey what can he do. And then he saw him at the center of the stage.

It was the Voice Hero: Present Mic.

Present Mic is a tall, slim man with long blond hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small, brown mustache. He has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow pupils (red in the manga), and he is almost always seen with a large smile on his face and has never been seen drawn with nostrils.

His hero costume consists of a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is always obscured by a directional speaker which he uses with his Quirk. He always wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of orange-tinted shades.

"EVERYONE SAY HEY!" Present Mic shouted.

All he got was silence.

"…Geez tough crowd." Anyway let's get started with the explanation of the Practical Exam. Present Mic said as he explained how the exam worked.

That it consisted of beating the shit out of some robots which are marked with points and whoever gets the most points will get one of the coveted spots for UA High Hero Course.

One guy with blue hair and glasses tried to interrupt but a glare from Present Mic shuts him up and provides to explain the Zero-Pointer obstacle.

"Ok that covers the bases now in the past we used to tell future students about additional points upon getting their letters, but due to recent law changes and lawsuits against us and yes we were sued. We are now obligated to tell you about Rescue Points." Present Mic said.

"Rescue points?" Izuku said to himself.

"That's right young man. In order to get those points you need to help your fellow examines via rescue, first aid if they are injured and escorting them out of the Exam Area." Present Mic said.

The students nods at what Present Mic said.

"Now then it's time for the exam and remember the school motto Go Beyond PLUS ULTRA!" Present Mic said as the students cheered.

"This is it." Izuku said.

As the students cheered the same young man grins mincingly.

"Let's do this." The young man said.

**Battle site B**

Izuku breathed in and out and was mentally getting ready.

The guy in glasses noticed him.

"Excuse me but I've noticed you were concentrating on the exam but I like to ask you." The glasses guy said and noticed the Driver.

Izuku didn't noticed him and puts on the Driver.

_**ZERO-ONE DRIVER** _

"Wait are you Zero-One?" The Glasses guy asked but Izuku ignored him and pressed the button on the Rising Hopper Key.

_**JUMP** _

"Henshin." Izuku said as he scans the key.

_**AUTHORISE** _

Izuku inserts the Key and transforms into Zero-One.

_**PROGRISE!** _

_**TO-BIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER!** _

**"A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick."**

"Whoa it's Zero-One?!" One student said.

"No way!" Another student said.

"I was at his debut." Tsuyu said.

"I threw his sword at him." Katsuki said with a grin.

"Dude that was lucky." Denki said.

Zero-One looked at Present Mic and asked him.

"Um Present Mic I was wondering if I-?" Zero-One started to ask but Present Mic interrupted him.

"Bring out your bike you can't be a Kamen Rider without the Ride part." Present Mic said with a grin.

Zero-One smiles under his helmet and takes out the Rise Phone and scans it.

" _ **Keita Rise! Zero-One Rise Phone!"**_

_**"Moto Rise! Rise Hopper!"** _

_**"Changing to super bike motorcycle mode."** _

"WWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAA!" Was the general reaction at the Motorcycle Zero-One had on him.

"I knew it you're Zero-One my brother told me about you. Especially all of the traffic laws you broke." The Glasses guy said as he swings his arms.

"Alright then now START!" Present Mic said as he shouted the last part and the doors open.

Zero-One gets on the Rise Hopper and takes Ochako with him driving towards the Exam site.

The other students looked on and wondered what just happen.

"Are you kidding me right now? COME ON THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE THE EXAM HAS ALREADY STARTED." Present Mic said.

This got the other students attention and rushed on ahead.

**With Ochako and Zero-One**

While the rest of the potential students are just realizing that the Exam had already started Zero-One and Ochako are already far ahead.

"Say Ochako how many points do you have?" Zero-One asked as he kicked a 2-Pointer.

"I have 27, you?" Ochako asked as she puts the gravity back on several robots.

"I have 35 Villain Points." Zero-One said.

"Hmm I think 20 more VP for the each of us will be enough before uh oh." Ochako said as she sees the other exam takers headed their way.

"Let's go Ochako maybe we can get some Rescue Points along the way." Zero-One said as Ochako nods.

Ochako and Zero-One got on to the Rise Hopper and sped away as the other exam takers begin getting points.

**With the teachers**

"Well damn looks like we got a good crop this year." Present Mic said.

"Indeed Hizashi besides we have such vigorous boys." Midnight said with a wink.

"God damn it Nemuri can we not get another Lawsuit sis." A more modest Nemuri said.

"Oh be quiet Saya." Nemuri said as she rolled her eyes.

"Saya was about to fight Nemuri." Until a small voice stopped them.

"I believe we should see how the potential students do." The small voice said making the Kayama sisters stop.

"Yes Nezu." The Kayama sisters said at the same time.

Nezu is a stout man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse, and a bear, which would make him a chimera. He has the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one and relatively rectangular-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur is white and has large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat.

He sports a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wears orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him.

"Now calm down you two." Nezu said.

"Well I can say that with the appearance of Zero-One this will be epic!" Hizashi shouted.

"Well I can sa- hey who's that?" Saya said as she points at the young man who was beating up some Robots.

"Oh he's Kaito Sento say wasn't he part of Plasma man class." Ken Ishiyama A.K.A Cementos said.

"Oh he is but why is here?" Nezu wondered.

"If I recall he was extremely angry at Aizawa-san when he and the others were expelled." Chiyo Shuzenji also known as Recovery Girl said.

"I hope he can pass and remain this time around." Hizashi said.

"Still isn't he a little old for high school." Nemuri said.

"If he does well we can-huh wait a second what's that's he's holding." Sekijiro Kan Also known as Vlad King said as he notices a Zetsumeriser and a Zetsumerise Key.

"Wait a darn sec isn't that one of those Zetsukey things." Snipe said.

**With Kaito**

"Damn it I need more points I guess I'll need to use it after all." Kaito said as he holds the Zetsumeriser.

He puts on the riser.

_**ZETSUMERISER** _

"Ok let's do this." Kaito said as he presses the button on the Zetsumerise Key.

_**ARSINO** _

"Ok then, ZETSUME HENSHIN!" Kaito shouted as he inserts the Key.

_**ZETSUMERISE** _

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kaito shouts as he transforms into a Mechanical humanoid Arsinoitherium.

Kaito felt amazing and he felt great but damn the power he felt as the Arsino Magia is great.

Now let's get started. Kaito said as he destroyed more robots.

Katio or the Arsino Magia was amazed at the power he released.

Now let's turn up the heat. Kaito said as he hits the side of the Riser.

_**ZESUMETSU NOVA!** _

Lightning surrounded the Arsino Magia's horns and charges at a 3-Pointer destroying it.

He didn't look it but Kaito was grinning.

**With the teachers**

"Well that was exciting." Nezu said with a grin.

A very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs, his neck long and his eyebrows absent. He possesses a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest, and it is not uncommon for him to spout blood from his mouth when excited or surprised. He is also wears baggy clothing.

"Uh shouldn't we stop him?" Toshinori Yagi A.K.A All Might said.

"Well he's not attacking the other examines so yeah." Nezu said with a shrug.

"Besides if something should happen Zero-One will handle it." Hizashi said.

"I suppose so." Toshinori said as Nezu went towards a button.

"Now it was time for the next step don't you think?" Nezu said with a grin as he pushes a button.

**With Zero-One**

Zero-One had just finished rescuing another student. Zero-One soon felt the ground shook and that when Zero-One saw the Zero-Pointer.

"Oh crap that's a big robot." Zero-One said as he tries to leave until he hears something.

"Ow help." Ochako said as she is pinned down by some rocks.

"OCHAKO!" Zero-One shouted as he runs towards Ochako and the Zero-Pointer.

Zero-One started to clear the rubble and as soon as he frees Ochako. He carries her…bridal style.

"Izuku what are you doing?!" Ochako said with a giant blush.

"Getting us out of here." Zero-One said as they both ran for it.

But the Zero-Pointer ran after them and was closing in. Zero-One then saw the glasses guy. He knew that he can help.

"Hey glasses guy!" Zero-One shouted getting his attention.

"What is it?" The Glasses guys asked.

"Take her to Recovery Girl while I lead away the Zero-Pointer." Zero-One said as the Glasses guy took Ochako to the Nurse while he gets the Zero-Pointer attention.

"Hey you bucket of bolts over here!" Zero-One shouted as the Zero-Pointer turned towards.

But just as the robot was about to go to him it stopped.

Zero-One was confused until he saw a Mechanical humanoid Arsinoitherium holding down the Zero-Pointer with lightning. He thought it was just his Quirk until he saw the Zetsumeriser.

"A Magia?!" Zero-One exclaimed.

"Hurry up and destroy this thing I don't know how long I hold this thing down." Kaito said as Zero-One nods.

"Ok then." Zero-One said as he hits the side of his driver.

_**RISING IMPACT** _

**ラ**

**イ**

**ジ**

**ン**

**グ**

**イ**

**ン**

**パ**

**ク**

**ト**

Zero-One Jumps into the air and preforms the Rider Kick thus destroying the Zero-Pointer.

_**RISING IMPACT** _

Zero-One stood up and was about to face the Magia…until.

"TIME'S UP!" Hizashi shouted as Kaito removes the Zetsumerise Key from the Riser.

"Well that happen I hope I managed to pass." Kaito said as he went home.

Zero-One turns back into Izuku and went to see Ochako.

The Glasses guy looked at the destroyed Zero-Pointer and thought.

"(There is No way he wouldn't get any rescue points after what he did)." The glasses guy thought as he went back home himself.

**A week later**

**Midoriya apartments**

All of the tenants along with Inko and Eri waited for the test results to get into UA.

The silence was tense as everyone was about to open the letters until Izuku spoke.

"I want everyone to know that regardless of the results we can stay friends…right?" Izuku asked as everyone in the room spoke.

"Of course Izuku." Ochako said.

"Yeah Midoriya-Chan." Itsuka said.

"Indeed Midoriya-San let the lord guide our path." Ibara said.

Jurota nods as both Kirishima and Testsutestsu voiced their agreements.

Toru and Ojirio nod as well.

"Yeah I'd be surprised if you didn't pass." Denki said.

"For once I agree with Jamming Whey." Jirou said as she agrees with Kaminari.

"I'm shroom you'll be fine." Kinoko said/punned.

"Are Mushroom puns going to be a thing with you Kino-Chan?" Mina asked as Kinoko gave her a knowing grin.

"I say we open them up shall we." Izuku said.

They all open the letters and a hologram of All Might appeared.

" **HEY THERE IT IS I ALL MIGHT! AND I AM HERE TO GIVE THE RESULTS OF YOUR ENTRANCE EXAMS!"** All Might shouted as he revealed the scores.

"Yes I passed!" Ochako cheered.

"Woohoo Hell to the yes!" Mina said.

"YAY I passed Ojiro I passed." Toru said as he hugged Ojiro.

"Yeah I passed to." Ojiro said as he blushed.

"Oh Mush yeah!" Kinoko said.

"Yeah baby UA here we come!" Denki said.

"Hell yeah we did it." Jirou said with a smile.

Ibara prayed to God thanking him for letting her pass as Jurota smiled knowing he passed as well.

The Stone and Metal Manly bros have passed as well.

Itsuka passed well.

"Yay! Papa passed!" Eri cheered happy for her papa.

"Oh my baby boy." Inko said as she cried.

"Grandma you're going to get everyone wet." Eri said as she went to get a couple of buckets.

As this was happening All Might was still speaking in Izuku's letter.

" **Midoriya-Shonen I am deeply sorry for what I have said to you I had no right to break your dreams like I did when we met. You can be a Hero though I'm pretty sure someone else told you first."** All Might said Izuku and Inko chuckled knowing that he is right.

" **It gives me great joy to say that THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"** All Might said as the hologram disappears.

"I passed I really passed." Izuku said.

"Say Izuku what Class are you in?" Ochako asked.

"Oh 1A and you?" Izuku asked as Ochako told him that she's in 1A as well.

"I'm in 1A." Mina said as Kirishima nod.

"I guess we're classmates Zero-One." Denki said.

"What Jamming Whey said." Kyoka said as both Ojiro and Toru confirm that there in 1A as well.

"I am in 1A as well Izuku-San." Ibara said.

"Aaawww I'm in Class 1B." Itsuka said as Tetsutetsu, Kinoko and Jurota all confirm that there in 1B as well.

"Just because we're in different classes doesn't mean we can't become friends." Izuku said.

Soon the rest of the day was celebrated with Katsudon and Mochi.

Now everyone wondered what will the first day be like.

Hopefully No Magias will attack him…speaking of Magias what happen to the Arsino Magia.

**With Kaito**

"Thank for this opportunity Plasma Man." Kaito said.

Plasma Man was a tall Young Man wearing a Neon Purple battle armor (think Lex Luthor's Armor) he has Purple eyes and neon green hair.

"Don't worry about and call me Shu." Shu said as he pats Kaito on the back knocking him over.

"Ow." Kaito said as he gets up.

"Ooo sorry about that." Shu said.

"No problem anyway I still can't believe that UA didn't accept me." Kaito said sad about his results.

"No worries UA can suck it and I've always told I'd make you my apprentice didn't I Kaito." Shu said.

"Yeah you did." Kaito said as he smiles.

"By the way did you bring it?" Shu askes as Kaito shows him the broken Arsino Zetsumerise Key and the Zetsumeriser.

"I did but I do you need it?" Kaito asks as he wonders why he and his boss would want the key.

"No pun intended but that Zetsumerise Key will be the 'Key' to you being a Hero." At least Shu said.

"Really, one thing though who's your boss?" Kaito asked.

"He's the CEO of ZAIA Enterprises." Shu said as he smiles.

Kaito smiles he know he's in good hands.

**Firem78910: Sorry guys for not updating this more often I'll do better…by 2021**

**Haman:…I'm not going to complain about that 2020 is just been awful year**

**Firem78910: hopefully 2021 will be a better year and hopefully for those who live in 2120 I hope you're better prepared than we are right now but until then Ja na.**


	7. Entrance Exam Woes

**Firem78910: hi guys Firem here and welcome back to Zero-One Deku**

**Haman: good now it's time for the Entrance Exam but first the Reviews**

**To PhantomKnightPercival: I have a lot to work to catch up**

**To D3lph0xL0v3r: oh you'll love this**

**To Loodens: Yes and Yes, I also have an idea for the Quirk Singularity also thanks for the support**

**To Rider Fang: …oh boy you are not wrong at that**

**To Kaigu-hunter: don't worry last chapter is an extra chapter also yes that is f'ing terrifying**

**To Dcraus: Yes, Yes and I don't have Nintendo Switch**

**To avjuan37: ok here**

**To CCSakuraforever: gracias**

**To Raidentensho: hmm maybe but I also have an idea for a Healing Progrise Key**

**To AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: here you go man**

**Chapter 5**

**Entrance Exam Woes**

**Police Station**

Detective Tsukauchi was annoyed right now. First Izuku Midoriya becomes Zero-One, Second he can't arrest him due to the fact he is Quirkless (and how the laws are written) and now a bootleg driver appeared along with a bootleg Key.

This is giving him a headache but he needed Midoriya's testimony.

"Midoriya-San I really didn't expect to see again." Tsukauchi said annoyed.

"Yeah I know my date was ruined because of it." Izuku said making Tsukauchi wince.

"Damn that must suck badly sorry about that." Tsukauchi said.

"I know and Ochako looked very annoyed at that." Izuku said.

Tsukauchi recognized that name from the Lady Envoy incident and he got a date with her. He shakes his head and got back to work.

"Izuku-San I need to know about what happen today?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Of course sir." Izuku said as he told him what happened today.

Tsukauchi nods it was more or less the same story he heard from several witnesses.

"Say Tsukauchi-San what happen to the Kaijin?" Izuku asked.

"Well for one thing we are now referring them as Magia and second he's at the hospital recovering he'll have a light sentence since he gave us info about the device he gave us however the bootleg Progrise Key is missing." Tsukauchi said as Izuku nods.

Izuku thinks for a bit but sighs.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'll be facing more of these Magia whether I want to or not." Izuku said as he sigh.

Tsukauchi sweatdrops at this and he can't help but shake the feeling that he isn't wrong.

"Well your story checks out and we can't arrest you for vigilantism due to our laws being badly written so you're free to go." Tsukauchi said as Izuku leaves.

**Outside of Police station**

Izuku was now outside of the police station where Ochako, Tsuyu and Nigo were waiting for him.

"Oh Midoriya-San glad to see you here." Nigo said.

"Oh Nigo-San you ok and how did you get out of your suit?" Izuku asked.

"I'm good and it was pretty easy after I activated my gun's release button. Which reminds me catch." Nigo said as he threw the Shooting Wolf Key at Izuku.

"Ehh you sure I mean I know it's my Key but I thought?" Izuku said before Nigo interrupted him.

"Yes as you said it's your Key it's not mine to keep unless you're willing to sale it?" Nigo asked with a grin.

"Really?" Tsuyu said in a flat tone.

"Can't hurt to ask." Nigo said with a shrug.

Izuku saw a dust cloud running towards them when the cloud stopped it revealed to be Charlotte, Inko and Eri.

"Izuku-Sama we are here." Charlotte said.

"Papa are dates always like this?" Eri asked cutely.

"OH MY BABY I'M GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!" Inko said as she cried waterfalls as she hugs Izuku.

"Grandma you're crying too much again." Eri said with a pout.

"Thank you Charlotte, no Eri dates aren't always like and I'm I in trouble." Izuku said as he answered the women…well two women and one cute little girl.

"No you're not I'm just glad you're safe Izuku." Inko said as she sighs knowing that she'll have to get used to this.

As Inko and Izuku spoke Charlotte went towards Nigo.

"Nigo-San I believe you will need that Key along with these." Charlotte said as she pulls out a briefcase (From somewhere) and opens it to reveal several Progrise Keys.

"The ZEA satellite can create several keys as well as make copies of said keys in fact you may keep that Key along with the others." Charlotte said.

"Oh that's great Charlotte-Chan." Izuku said.

"Of course Izuku-Sama also one more thing Nigo-San." Charlotte said as she pulled out a stack of papers.

"Um what's that?" Nigo asked.

"A Contract with Toei and Namco-Bandai you need to sign it in order to use to officially become Kamen Rider Vulcan." Charlotte said as Nigo sweatdroped at that but signed them anyway.

"Damn it Vivas this is your fault." Nigo mumbled.

"Ok everyone let's get Ochako and go back home." Izuku said as Ochako nods.

"Can I come?" Tsuyu asked as Izuku nods.

"Sure but could you notify your parents first, please." Izuku said as Tsuyu nods.

After saying good bye to Nigo and calling a taxi they went back to the apartments and home to get some rest.

But the wake of the first Magia attack had left the Heroes wondering if they can take it.

**Unknown location**

"So the Batta Magia has failed." A young man's voice said.

"Yeah Zero-One and that Vulcan guy kicked it's ass." Another young man said.

"At least with the data we've obtained will go into making stronger Magia." The 1st young man said.

"Hey what about AFO?" The 2nd young man asked.

"He is but a relic of the past and the fool of All Might believes him to be dead when it's clearly not the case." The 1st young man said as he shakes his head.

"Hmmm yeah by the way some warp guy came and told us about some sort of league I refused his offer but told him that I'm willing to sale Zesumerisers and Zesumerise keys at a low cost." The 2nd young man said with a grin.

"Good the sales are going well and speaking of which I have just sold a Key and Riser to a young man about to take the UA entrance exam." The 1st young man said.

"Oooo nice though we didn't expect a new driver so soon." The 2nd young man said.

"That's irrelevant as long as the Ark's will is done we will be content." The 1st young man said as he looks at the people down below and shakes his head seeing all of the Pro-Heroes being celebrities.

"If only Quirks weren't a thing." The 2nd young man said.

"No Jin if only Fake Heroes and Fake Villains weren't a thing then mankind would be at new heights." The 1st Young man said.

"You're right Horobi say you got any info on Re Destro's army?" The now named Jin said.

"No but we cannot allow him to live as he supports a Darwinist state. Not to mention Kai is still at large." Horobi states as Jin nods.

"I guess the A.Q.M.S weren't that through." Jin remarks.

"Hmmm Jin keep an eye on Vulcan and the A.Q.M.S while I take a look into Re Destro's Army." Horobi said.

"Hai Horobi." Jin said as he walks away.

Horobi nods as he goes his own way. As he walks he was approached by a young man.

The man is of average height with a slim and narrow build. It is pointed out by himself that his back muscles are not broad enough. He has feathery ash blonde hair swept messily backward with some of the front tufts sticking up in arcs above his head, notably thick eyelashes, and some faint stubble on his chin.

He has eyes are gold-brown and rather triangular in shape, with two little black triangles just below his tear ducts, making his eyes somewhat resemble those of a bird. The marks around his eyes are naturally innate since he already had them as a child. He has a set of large bright red wings with feathers that gradually lengthen the further down they go.

He wears a black shirt with a wavy golden pattern like a ripple in a pond, over which he has a tan jacket with a high collar, the insides and cuffs of the sleeves lined with white fur, and black gloves. He has a square-shaped lobe piercing in each ear, although these are rarely visible as he usually wears a pair of yellow headphones over them.

A shaped, yellow-tinted visor protects his eyes. His jacket is specially modified, with two large slits over his shoulder blades, which allow his wings to easily protrude. His costume resembles an aviator's uniform.

"Who are you?" Horobi asked.

"I heard you want to know about the Meta Liberation Front?" The young man said.

"I'm listening." Horobi said as he smiles.

The interaction between these two young men would bring be the start of an end of an Era.

**With Izuku**

Izuku was in his room resting after today. After Tsuyu decided to stay over for the night.

"Man what way to ruin a date at least we still have Sunday to look forward to." Izuku said.

As he laid on his bed a thought came to him.

"Hmmm where did that Progrise Key come from?" Izuku asked himself.

**With Charlotte**

Charlotte was walking back and forth wondering where the keys came from and even now (thanks to some hacking) there are reports of more Magia appearing throughout Tokyo mostly centralized in the Mustafu area.

Charlotte looks at a calendar and noticed that Izuku only had 2 months until the UA Entrance exam.

She'll need to contact All Might to up Izuku's training. Now she need to inform Izuku of this.

"He'll need the training but also some ranged weapons." Charlotte said as she got to work on said weapons.

**AQMS Base**

"Show me, show me, SHOW ME NOW!" Mei shouted as she demanded her father to transform into Vulcan.

"Mei really, I know you want to see it but-." Nigo said until Mei interrupted him.

"Think of this if I can crack on the how the Henshin thing the A.Q.M.S can be even better." Mei said with a smile.

Nigo facepalmed at this but understood what she meant with this.

"Alright Mei, I'll allow it." Nigo said as he presses the button on the Shooting Wolf Key.

_**BULLET!** _

Nigo inserts the Key.

_**AUTHORISE!** _

_**KAMEN RIDER!** _

As the Shotriser repeats itself until Nigo shouts.

"Henshin!" Nigo shouted as he squeezes the trigger.

_**SHOTRISE!** _

_**SHOOTING WOLF!** _

**The elevation increases as the bullet is fired.**

Nigo transformed into Vulcan and Mei starts scanning Vulcan and wonders how the transformation works.

Nigo just sighs but smiles from underneath the mask he loves to see his daughter happy and he will do anything to make her happy.

Anything, even killing a fire demon who pretends to be a Hero.

"Hey dad, can we get some pizza?" Mei asked.

"Sure Meiday but before that." Nigo said as he presses the button on the Shotriser.

_**BULLET!** _

Vulcan aims the Shotriser at a target nearby and then squeezes the trigger.

_**SHOOTING BLAST!** _

**シ**

**ュ**

**ー**

**テ**

**ィ**

**ン**

**グ**

**ブ**

**ラ**

**ー**

**ス**

**ト**

Vulcan fires the shot and destroys the target making Mei smile.

_**SHOOTING BLAST!** _

"That was awesome Dad!" Mei shouted as she hugged Vulcan.

Vulcan soon turned back into Nigo and smiled at Mei and pats her back.

**2 months later**

"Today is the day." Izuku said as he has been waiting for this day all his life, the day of the UA Entrance Exam.

"Finally today is the day." Izuku happily said.

Before Katsuki shoves him out of the way.

"Out of the way Deku." Katsuki said before Shizuka bonks him with her cane.

"Bakagou stop that!" Shizuka shouted.

"Damn it Brainiac! That hurt!" Katsuki shouted as he rubs his head.

"And they'll be more where that came from." Shizuka said as the two went inside.

"Well that happen." Izuku said with a sweatdrop.

It was then Ochako comes towards Izuku.

"Yeah so who were those two?" Ochako asked.

"That was Katsuki Bakugo and Shizuka Yuzuhara, both of them are friends…I think." Izuku said as he sees the two Arguing and Shizuka hitting Katsuki with her walking cane.

"Um yeah I think we should get to the Exam." Ochako said as Izuku nods.

Both of them went to the Exam not knowing what was behind him.

"Tch these assholes will pay for what they did." The young man said as he accidently pressed a button.

_**ARSINO** _

**UA High Auditorium**

Everyone was in the auditorium engaging in idle chatter Izuku was next to Katsuki. It sucked but hey what can he do. And then he saw him at the center of the stage.

It was the Voice Hero: Present Mic.

Present Mic is a tall, slim man with long blond hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small, brown mustache. He has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow pupils (red in the manga), and he is almost always seen with a large smile on his face and has never been seen drawn with nostrils.

His hero costume consists of a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is always obscured by a directional speaker which he uses with his Quirk. He always wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of orange-tinted shades.

"EVERYONE SAY HEY!" Present Mic shouted.

All he got was silence.

"…Geez tough crowd." Anyway let's get started with the explanation of the Practical Exam. Present Mic said as he explained how the exam worked.

That it consisted of beating the shit out of some robots which are marked with points and whoever gets the most points will get one of the coveted spots for UA High Hero Course.

One guy with blue hair and glasses tried to interrupt but a glare from Present Mic shuts him up and provides to explain the Zero-Pointer obstacle.

"Ok that covers the bases now in the past we used to tell future students about additional points upon getting their letters, but due to recent law changes and lawsuits against us and yes we were sued. We are now obligated to tell you about Rescue Points." Present Mic said.

"Rescue points?" Izuku said to himself.

"That's right young man. In order to get those points you need to help your fellow examines via rescue, first aid if they are injured and escorting them out of the Exam Area." Present Mic said.

The students nods at what Present Mic said.

"Now then it's time for the exam and remember the school motto Go Beyond PLUS ULTRA!" Present Mic said as the students cheered.

"This is it." Izuku said.

As the students cheered the same young man grins mincingly.

"Let's do this." The young man said.

**Battle site B**

Izuku breathed in and out and was mentally getting ready.

The guy in glasses noticed him.

"Excuse me but I've noticed you were concentrating on the exam but I like to ask you." The glasses guy said and noticed the Driver.

Izuku didn't noticed him and puts on the Driver.

_**ZERO-ONE DRIVER** _

"Wait are you Zero-One?" The Glasses guy asked but Izuku ignored him and pressed the button on the Rising Hopper Key.

_**JUMP** _

"Henshin." Izuku said as he scans the key.

_**AUTHORISE** _

Izuku inserts the Key and transforms into Zero-One.

_**PROGRISE!** _

_**TO-BIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER!** _

**"A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick."**

"Whoa it's Zero-One?!" One student said.

"No way!" Another student said.

"I was at his debut." Tsuyu said.

"I threw his sword at him." Katsuki said with a grin.

"Dude that was lucky." Denki said.

Zero-One looked at Present Mic and asked him.

"Um Present Mic I was wondering if I-?" Zero-One started to ask but Present Mic interrupted him.

"Bring out your bike you can't be a Kamen Rider without the Ride part." Present Mic said with a grin.

Zero-One smiles under his helmet and takes out the Rise Phone and scans it.

" _ **Keita Rise! Zero-One Rise Phone!"**_

_**"Moto Rise! Rise Hopper!"** _

_**"Changing to super bike motorcycle mode."** _

"WWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAA!" Was the general reaction at the Motorcycle Zero-One had on him.

"I knew it you're Zero-One my brother told me about you. Especially all of the traffic laws you broke." The Glasses guy said as he swings his arms.

"Alright then now START!" Present Mic said as he shouted the last part and the doors open.

Zero-One gets on the Rise Hopper and takes Ochako with him driving towards the Exam site.

The other students looked on and wondered what just happen.

"Are you kidding me right now? COME ON THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE THE EXAM HAS ALREADY STARTED." Present Mic said.

This got the other students attention and rushed on ahead.

**With Ochako and Zero-One**

While the rest of the potential students are just realizing that the Exam had already started Zero-One and Ochako are already far ahead.

"Say Ochako how many points do you have?" Zero-One asked as he kicked a 2-Pointer.

"I have 27, you?" Ochako asked as she puts the gravity back on several robots.

"I have 35 Villain Points." Zero-One said.

"Hmm I think 20 more VP for the each of us will be enough before uh oh." Ochako said as she sees the other exam takers headed their way.

"Let's go Ochako maybe we can get some Rescue Points along the way." Zero-One said as Ochako nods.

Ochako and Zero-One got on to the Rise Hopper and sped away as the other exam takers begin getting points.

**With the teachers**

"Well damn looks like we got a good crop this year." Present Mic said.

"Indeed Hizashi besides we have such vigorous boys." Midnight said with a wink.

"God damn it Nemuri can we not get another Lawsuit sis." A more modest Nemuri said.

"Oh be quiet Saya." Nemuri said as she rolled her eyes.

"Saya was about to fight Nemuri." Until a small voice stopped them.

"I believe we should see how the potential students do." The small voice said making the Kayama sisters stop.

"Yes Nezu." The Kayama sisters said at the same time.

Nezu is a stout man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, including a dog, a mouse, and a bear, which would make him a chimera. He has the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one and relatively rectangular-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur is white and has large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat.

He sports a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wears orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles which seem to be quite large on him.

"Now calm down you two." Nezu said.

"Well I can say that with the appearance of Zero-One this will be epic!" Hizashi shouted.

"Well I can sa- hey who's that?" Saya said as she points at the young man who was beating up some Robots.

"Oh he's Kaito Sento say wasn't he part of Plasma man class." Ken Ishiyama A.K.A Cementos said.

"Oh he is but why is here?" Nezu wondered.

"If I recall he was extremely angry at Aizawa-san when he and the others were expelled." Chiyo Shuzenji also known as Recovery Girl said.

"I hope he can pass and remain this time around." Hizashi said.

"Still isn't he a little old for high school." Nemuri said.

"If he does well we can-huh wait a second what's that's he's holding." Sekijiro Kan Also known as Vlad King said as he notices a Zetsumeriser and a Zetsumerise Key.

"Wait a darn sec isn't that one of those Zetsukey things." Snipe said.

**With Kaito**

"Damn it I need more points I guess I'll need to use it after all." Kaito said as he holds the Zetsumeriser.

He puts on the riser.

_**ZETSUMERISER** _

"Ok let's do this." Kaito said as he presses the button on the Zetsumerise Key.

_**ARSINO** _

"Ok then, ZETSUME HENSHIN!" Kaito shouted as he inserts the Key.

_**ZETSUMERISE** _

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kaito shouts as he transforms into a Mechanical humanoid Arsinoitherium.

Kaito felt amazing and he felt great but damn the power he felt as the Arsino Magia is great.

Now let's get started. Kaito said as he destroyed more robots.

Katio or the Arsino Magia was amazed at the power he released.

Now let's turn up the heat. Kaito said as he hits the side of the Riser.

_**ZESUMETSU NOVA!** _

Lightning surrounded the Arsino Magia's horns and charges at a 3-Pointer destroying it.

He didn't look it but Kaito was grinning.

**With the teachers**

"Well that was exciting." Nezu said with a grin.

A very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs, his neck long and his eyebrows absent. He possesses a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest, and it is not uncommon for him to spout blood from his mouth when excited or surprised. He is also wears baggy clothing.

"Uh shouldn't we stop him?" Toshinori Yagi A.K.A All Might said.

"Well he's not attacking the other examines so yeah." Nezu said with a shrug.

"Besides if something should happen Zero-One will handle it." Hizashi said.

"I suppose so." Toshinori said as Nezu went towards a button.

"Now it was time for the next step don't you think?" Nezu said with a grin as he pushes a button.

**With Zero-One**

Zero-One had just finished rescuing another student. Zero-One soon felt the ground shook and that when Zero-One saw the Zero-Pointer.

"Oh crap that's a big robot." Zero-One said as he tries to leave until he hears something.

"Ow help." Ochako said as she is pinned down by some rocks.

"OCHAKO!" Zero-One shouted as he runs towards Ochako and the Zero-Pointer.

Zero-One started to clear the rubble and as soon as he frees Ochako. He carries her…bridal style.

"Izuku what are you doing?!" Ochako said with a giant blush.

"Getting us out of here." Zero-One said as they both ran for it.

But the Zero-Pointer ran after them and was closing in. Zero-One then saw the glasses guy. He knew that he can help.

"Hey glasses guy!" Zero-One shouted getting his attention.

"What is it?" The Glasses guys asked.

"Take her to Recovery Girl while I lead away the Zero-Pointer." Zero-One said as the Glasses guy took Ochako to the Nurse while he gets the Zero-Pointer attention.

"Hey you bucket of bolts over here!" Zero-One shouted as the Zero-Pointer turned towards.

But just as the robot was about to go to him it stopped.

Zero-One was confused until he saw a Mechanical humanoid Arsinoitherium holding down the Zero-Pointer with lightning. He thought it was just his Quirk until he saw the Zetsumeriser.

"A Magia?!" Zero-One exclaimed.

"Hurry up and destroy this thing I don't know how long I hold this thing down." Kaito said as Zero-One nods.

"Ok then." Zero-One said as he hits the side of his driver.

_**RISING IMPACT** _

**ラ**

**イ**

**ジ**

**ン**

**グ**

**イ**

**ン**

**パ**

**ク**

**ト**

Zero-One Jumps into the air and preforms the Rider Kick thus destroying the Zero-Pointer.

_**RISING IMPACT** _

Zero-One stood up and was about to face the Magia…until.

"TIME'S UP!" Hizashi shouted as Kaito removes the Zetsumerise Key from the Riser.

"Well that happen I hope I managed to pass." Kaito said as he went home.

Zero-One turns back into Izuku and went to see Ochako.

The Glasses guy looked at the destroyed Zero-Pointer and thought.

"(There is No way he wouldn't get any rescue points after what he did)." The glasses guy thought as he went back home himself.

**A week later**

**Midoriya apartments**

All of the tenants along with Inko and Eri waited for the test results to get into UA.

The silence was tense as everyone was about to open the letters until Izuku spoke.

"I want everyone to know that regardless of the results we can stay friends…right?" Izuku asked as everyone in the room spoke.

"Of course Izuku." Ochako said.

"Yeah Midoriya-Chan." Itsuka said.

"Indeed Midoriya-San let the lord guide our path." Ibara said.

Jurota nods as both Kirishima and Testsutestsu voiced their agreements.

Toru and Ojirio nod as well.

"Yeah I'd be surprised if you didn't pass." Denki said.

"For once I agree with Jamming Whey." Jirou said as she agrees with Kaminari.

"I'm shroom you'll be fine." Kinoko said/punned.

"Are Mushroom puns going to be a thing with you Kino-Chan?" Mina asked as Kinoko gave her a knowing grin.

"I say we open them up shall we." Izuku said.

They all open the letters and a hologram of All Might appeared.

" **HEY THERE IT IS I ALL MIGHT! AND I AM HERE TO GIVE THE RESULTS OF YOUR ENTRANCE EXAMS!"** All Might shouted as he revealed the scores.

"Yes I passed!" Ochako cheered.

"Woohoo Hell to the yes!" Mina said.

"YAY I passed Ojiro I passed." Toru said as he hugged Ojiro.

"Yeah I passed to." Ojiro said as he blushed.

"Oh Mush yeah!" Kinoko said.

"Yeah baby UA here we come!" Denki said.

"Hell yeah we did it." Jirou said with a smile.

Ibara prayed to God thanking him for letting her pass as Jurota smiled knowing he passed as well.

The Stone and Metal Manly bros have passed as well.

Itsuka passed well.

"Yay! Papa passed!" Eri cheered happy for her papa.

"Oh my baby boy." Inko said as she cried.

"Grandma you're going to get everyone wet." Eri said as she went to get a couple of buckets.

As this was happening All Might was still speaking in Izuku's letter.

" **Midoriya-Shonen I am deeply sorry for what I have said to you I had no right to break your dreams like I did when we met. You can be a Hero though I'm pretty sure someone else told you first."** All Might said Izuku and Inko chuckled knowing that he is right.

" **It gives me great joy to say that THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"** All Might said as the hologram disappears.

"I passed I really passed." Izuku said.

"Say Izuku what Class are you in?" Ochako asked.

"Oh 1A and you?" Izuku asked as Ochako told him that she's in 1A as well.

"I'm in 1A." Mina said as Kirishima nod.

"I guess we're classmates Zero-One." Denki said.

"What Jamming Whey said." Kyoka said as both Ojiro and Toru confirm that there in 1A as well.

"I am in 1A as well Izuku-San." Ibara said.

"Aaawww I'm in Class 1B." Itsuka said as Tetsutetsu, Kinoko and Jurota all confirm that there in 1B as well.

"Just because we're in different classes doesn't mean we can't become friends." Izuku said.

Soon the rest of the day was celebrated with Katsudon and Mochi.

Now everyone wondered what will the first day be like.

Hopefully No Magias will attack him…speaking of Magias what happen to the Arsino Magia.

**With Kaito**

"Thank for this opportunity Plasma Man." Kaito said.

Plasma Man was a tall Young Man wearing a Neon Purple battle armor (think Lex Luthor's Armor) he has Purple eyes and neon green hair.

"Don't worry about and call me Shu." Shu said as he pats Kaito on the back knocking him over.

"Ow." Kaito said as he gets up.

"Ooo sorry about that." Shu said.

"No problem anyway I still can't believe that UA didn't accept me." Kaito said sad about his results.

"No worries UA can suck it and I've always told I'd make you my apprentice didn't I Kaito." Shu said.

"Yeah you did." Kaito said as he smiles.

"By the way did you bring it?" Shu askes as Kaito shows him the broken Arsino Zetsumerise Key and the Zetsumeriser.

"I did but I do you need it?" Kaito asks as he wonders why he and his boss would want the key.

"No pun intended but that Zetsumerise Key will be the 'Key' to you being a Hero." At least Shu said.

"Really, one thing though who's your boss?" Kaito asked.

"He's the CEO of ZAIA Enterprises." Shu said as he smiles.

Kaito smiles he know he's in good hands.

**Firem78910: Sorry guys for not updating this more often I'll do better…by 2021**

**Haman:…I'm not going to complain about that 2020 is just been awful year**

**Firem78910: hopefully 2021 will be a better year and hopefully for those who live in 2120 I hope you're better prepared than we are right now but until then Ja na.**


	8. Zero One's First Day

**Firem78910: *Opens the door of the Quarantine Bunker* um hey is everyone ok**

**Isara: Daniel this year you're getting Padoru'ed got it**

**Firem78910: Yes mam *Salutes***

**Haman: good we really need a way to prevent the Padorus any who which Fic you doing first**

**Firem78910: hmmm I say…Zero One Deku**

**Akitsu: indeed hopefully this year will be better also will complete some fics**

**Firem78910: hopefully one or two fics**

**Leone: yeah so let's get started**

**Wicke: let's and hopefully this will be done before saber ends**

**Sothis: yeah BTW have you seen the show**

**Firem78910: not yet but hey I will finish at least one fic this year now on with the reviews**

**To Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015: Kinoko will do all the shroom puns**

**To Loodens: for now… maybe I have a few ideas regarding Super Sentai but this Year is about finishing Fics so yeah**

**To TheOkWriter: well All Might will be able to beat him**

**To D3lph0xL0v3r: sorry this guy isn't build nor any other Kamen Rider other than the ones that appeared in the show (at least until I make a crossover movie like Fic) Shizuka, Sento and Plasma Man are OC's**

**To jiongu-naruto: that's probably the only time the Zetsumeriser will be used in that way**

**To CCSakuraforever: Gracias de Nuevo que lo desfurtes**

**To Ohma flame: I'm 1000% sure that the ZAIA CEO is not Gai**

**To Kaigu-hunter: no robots the Anima's are of Flesh and Blood and No they do not corrupt the users it does sap the user's stamina to dangerous levels**

**Firem78910: with that over enjoy the Fic**

**Chapter 6**

**Zero One's First Day**

"Ok this is the first day no need to get nervous." Izuku said as he checked himself.

Eri who is with him didn't believe him one bit.

"You're getting nervous aren't you Papa." Eri bluntly said as Izuku sighs.

"Yeah I am sweetie I'm I that obvious?" Izuku asked as Eri nods.

This makes Izuku sigh again.

"Don't worry Papa miss Chako and the others will be with you." Eri said with a smile.

This calms Izuku down a little.

"You're right Eri." Izuku said before he became serious.

Eri noticed her Papa put on his serious face.

"Don't worry Papa the bad bird man won't get me Mr. Wolfy and Charl Onee-chan will protect me and grandma." Eri said knowing full well who the bad bird man is.

What or rather who little Eri was talking about is Kai he somehow escaped AQMS custody at first Eri was sacred about Kai but then she remembered that Kai had no idea where she is and Mr. Wolfy (IE Nigo and the AQMS) took down Kai if they could do it so can her Papa. At least that's what Eri thought. Izuku on the other hand was worried but Nigo told his that extra patrols will be around his home until Kai is captured again.

Izuku breaths then exhales.

"Ok Eri Papa has to go to school ok sweetheart." Izuku said as Eri nods.

"Ok I love you Papa." Eri said.

"I love you too sweetie." Izuku said.

The two didn't noticed Ochako standing there wondering if someday Eri will call her Mama.

"(Get it together Chako you need to be a hero first then worry about Eri)." Ochako thought as she slapped her face to wake up.

"Izuku you ready to go?" Ochako asked with a small blush.

"Yeah I am bye Eri I'll see you soon ok." Izuku said as he and Ochako leaves.

"Bye papa I love you." Eri said as she waves goodbye.

They waved goodbye to Eri as they met the others and they to UA High.

**UA High school**

Everyone arrive at UA and then they are in class 1-A.

When he got the glasses guy introduced himself as Tenya Ida. Both he and Ochako introduced themselves and got to their seats.

Soon everyone in the Midoriya Apartments get to their seats as Class started as Saya Kayama entered.

"Hello class I am Kayama Saya and I will be your home room teacher for your time here in UA High due to some lawsuits there have been some changes to the school rules and entrance requirements for UA." Saya said as the class listened.

Izuku was just waiting for the Moment Kachan would blow up…except he didn't hear him blow up then he remember the court order he was not allowed in the same class as him Izuku kind of forgot about that.

"Ok then now let's head to orientation followed by the guidance counselor sessions then a Quirk assessment for everyone here alright." Saya said as the students got up and went to Orientation.

**Some time later**

After a while Class 1-A was dressed in their PE Uniforms ready to take the tests.

"Alright then now that Orientation has been done with now we can get started on the Quirk Apprehension Test." Saya said.

"Um is the test hard?" A Grape headed goblin asked.

"Not really you know those PE tests you did back at middle school?" Saya asked as she received various answers and nods from the students.

"Well these are the same thing but now you can use your Quirks and thanks to a certain Rider the department of Education finally realized that nobody is made equally anymore and is now telling schools to do those tests with Quirks." Saya said.

"Ooo sounds like fun." Mina said with a smile.

Saya Smirks.

"Yeah it does sound like fun but I need to tell you that this is serious and to make it so the person who scores last is expelled from Hero Course and no Miss Yaoyorozu I mean it one of my former colleague expelled the entire class a few years back." Saya said making everyone but Momo gasp.

"Um wasn't that the person that got UA sued in the first place?" Momo asked.

"Yes but he didn't know that it would come to bite him in the ass one of these day now get to it also Midoriya." Saya said.

"Um yes Kayama-Sensei." Izuku said.

"You'll need to do these tests twice one without the suit and another with the suit." Saya said as Izuku nods.

"Um can I use different Keys?" Izuku asked.

"Yes you can Midoriya-san." Saya said.

"Ok then." Izuku said.

As Saya left Ochako pouted.

"This is not fair Izuku." Ochako said with a pout.

"I know but I think it's to know the difference between me and my suit." Izuku said.

"True but it still doesn't make it right." Ochako said still pouting.

"What about natural disasters, villain attacks and terrorism." Tsuyu said.

"I know that but remember Izuku is Quirkless…no offense Izuku." Ochako said.

"None taken Ochako." Izuku said with a shrug.

"Meaning he's at a disadvantage Tsuyu." Ochako said.

"Makes sense but still I'm pretty sure he'll pass and besides Izuku can still be a vigilante until they change the Law or he accidently kills someone." Tsuyu said pointing out the extremely poorly written vigilante law.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Ochako said as she rubs the back of her head.

"Any who let's work hard alright." Tsuyu said.

The cinnamon rolls nod as they got started on the tests they did in middle school.

After a while Izuku was dead last and the grape headed goblin laughed at him despite being only one rank above him.

"I wouldn't be laughing at him Mineta-San." Saya said.

"Um why he got last place?" The goblin now named Mineta said.

"Simple he still has to do this again but only this time with the suit on remember." Saya said with a smirk.

"Oh fuck." The goblin said now worried about his position in UA.

"Ok let's do this." Izuku said as he puts on his Driver.

Izuku smirks knowing he's got this.

**50-meter dash**

"Ok first test is the 50-meter dash." Saya said as Izuku takes out an orange Progrise Key with a cheetah on it.

He then presses the button and scans the key.

_**DASH!** _

_**AUTHORISE!** _

Once this happens the Grasshopper appears along with a mechanized furless cheetah that move around Izuku.

The class (Those that hadn't seen him transform) is amazed by this.

"Henshin!" Izuku shouts as he inserts the key into the driver.

_**PROGRISE!** _

**_SPEEDY NANDA!_ **

**_RUSHING CHEETAH!_ **

Both the grasshopper and Cheetah combined with Izuku forming into Zero-One. This form of Zero-One has an Orange armor on the legs, chest and face with the faceplate having blue lens on it.

**Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust.**

"Ok Izuku on your marks, get set and go!" Saya shouted as Zero-One became a blur and was at the other side of the track.

"1.25 seconds." A machine said as Tenya's Jaw dropped.

"How I just how?!" Tenya said as he waves his arms.

**Standing long jump**

For the standing long jump Izuku Switched to Rising Hopper and clearly surpassed the jumping length…and a good ways away from the school.

"I don't what you were all expecting his base form is that of a grasshopper." Tsuyu said.

A young man with messy, indigo-colored hair that flares out in large tufts around his head and notably straight teeth. His eyes are dark purple with white pupils, and are thin and somewhat triangular in shape, with no visible eyelashes. They're usually half-closed, and he has very dark eye bags underneath them.

"I would say something about a Quirk but then I remember that he doesn't have one." The boy said with a small smile.

To him Zero-One was saying fuck you to Hero society.

"Yeah that just makes Izuku even manlier in my eyes." Eijiro said with a grin.

Again the young man smiles at Zero-One.

**Grip strength test**

For the grip strength test he goes for Punching Kong lifting an impressive 10 tons.

"Well he just blew my score out of the water." A young man with a scarf over his mouth said as another young man with puffy lips nods.

**Sustained sideways jumps**

Zero-One did a bit better than last time but the grape was still the best. He wished he had a Progrise Key based off a crab. The grape guy gave him bad vibes.

**Softball pitch**

"Ok let's see what key I can use?" Zero-One said as he checks which Key would help him then he spies a Progrise Key with a Hercules Beetle on it.

Zero-One nods as he presses the button and scans the key.

_**STRONG!** _

_**AUTHORISE!** _

Once he scans the key a Meccanized Hercules beetle appears.

"Henshin!" Zero-One said as he inserts the key.

_**PROGRISE!** _

_**ARAI! TSUYOI! KATAI!** _

_**AMAZING HERCULES!** _

The beetle combines with Zero-One replacing the armor he had on for greenish yellow armor for the legs, chest and face with the third piece resembling the head of a Hercules Beetle.

**With mighty horn like pincers that flip the opponent helpless.**

"Ok then let's do this." Zero-One said as he hits the side of his driver.

_**AMAZING IMPACT!** _

**ア**

**メ**

**イ**

**ジ**

**ン**

**グ**

**イ**

**ン**

**パ**

**ク**

**ト**

Green energy appeared on Zero-One's hand as he tosses the ball it made a sonic boom as it flew towards the sky.

_**AMAZING IMPACT!** _

"I got to say that has to be the second best toss I ever seen." Saya said with a grin as she shows the scanner she has showing 100 kilometers.

The class was amazed but a French looking guy asked.

"Second best?" The French guy asked.

"You still can't beat infinity." Saya said as she jabs her thumb at Ochako.

The French guy shrugged while lollipop boy just looked at him.

**Upper body exercises**

Zero-One used Crushing Buffalo for this test he scored a bit higher than the last time he did this.

**Seated toe-touch**

For the toe test Izuku used Rising Hopper again hoping he can touch his toes. But he still can't beat both Mina's and Toru's flexibility.

**Endurance running**

He switched to Sparking Giraffe just for the hell of it he knew those that hadn't seen him transform into this are probably chuckling right now.

After the exercises were said and done Zero-One is at third place and grape boy is the dead last (Where he belongs).

"I'm sorry Mineta-san you are out of the Hero Course I'll be sending you to G.E." Saya said as Mineta walking away cursing at Zero-One.

"Now then I just need to pick which student from 1-B to take Mineta's spot." Saya said.

Zero-One transforms back into Izuku as Mineta leaves. As that was happening he sees Mirio along with two others.

"Izuku-Kohai glad to see you here." Mirio said.

"Mirio-san I'm doing great and who are those two." Izuku said as he sees Mirio's friends.

"Oh of course this is Nejire and Tamaki." Mirio said.

Nejire is wearing a waistcoat in place of the normal U.A. blazer with her school uniform.

Tamaki is a tall young man with rather pale skin. His ears are longer than most, their tips pointy and somewhat elf-like. He has messy, indigo hair, which sticks out behind his head, and thin, tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs despite the fact that they're supposed to be split as to not impair his vision. His shoulders are usually hunched, and he avoids making eye-contact with people.

He wears his school uniform, Tamaki wears his outfit in a slovenly way. His tie isn't tightened all the way and his shirt isn't completely tucked in as it should be, making it seem as if he doesn't put much effort into his appearance.

"Hey there Zero-One nice to see you again." Nejire said as she started to ask him a million questions.

"Hey." Tamaki said.

"It's nice to meet my Sempai's well I'm glad to meet you but I think Saya-Sensei is calling me." Izuku said as he went back towards his class.

As he leaves Nejire says.

"He looks fun but not as fun as my girlfriend right Neji." Mirio said.

"You're right Miri. Also why did All Might wanted to know about him?" Nejire said.

"Mostly trying to find a way to apologize to Midoriya-san." Mirio said.

"You do know that he'll want All Might's head if he ever hears about him being Quirkless." Nejire said.

Mirio cringes at this. The fact that he couldn't lie to his girlfriend and best friend about One for All. He had told the both of them about his new quirk Nighteye didn't like but All Might approved.

"Yeah you're right but maybe he'll forget about it while studying here." Mirio said.

"Not likely if he is as half of a Fanboy as you made him out to be then he might resent All Might hell we should be lucky that he hadn't offed himself." Tamaki said.

That gave Mirio a terrifying thought of Zero-One kicking All Might's ass six ways to Sunday upon learning that he was Quirkless. The worse part of it all. He wouldn't blame him at all.

"Ok getting out of dark what if's let's cheer our Kohais on." Nejire said.

"Yeah! Yeah." Mirio and Takami said.

**With Izuku**

Izuku is now in class with Saya-sensei was now explaining how the school and class would work. She also introduced their new classmate Pony Tsunotori.

She used to be in class 1-B but was transferred to 1-A due to Mineta's being sent to G.E.

Izuku didn't seem to care about that as Pony (of all people since she wasn't in the Quirk Assessment test).

"Um Izu-san what happen to the ball?" Pony asked.

**At space**

In space nothing much was happening and the satellite ZEA is at its spot as the softball Izuku had thrown was heading towards ZEA until it hit a barrier causing the ball to fall back to earth.

**Back at Earth**

Within an artificial island a young woman walking around the island with her father.

"Melissa so how everything." The Father said.

"Doing good dad I been designing a glove for Unlce Might's successor." Melissa said but she looked sad.

Melissa is a full-figured and attractive pale-skinned young woman of slightly above average height with quite a round face. She has wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, two shorter pieces she leaves over her shoulders, side-swept bangs that frames her face, aqua-blue eyes with notable upper eyelashes, some slightly longer ones extending on each side and pronounced lower eyelashes. She is wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with plaid cuffs, a large bow of the same design at her neck, and a dark raspberry pink waistcoat. Accompanying these are pale gray capri pants, under which are a pair of plaid pink socks as well as a pair of heeled brown boots. She also wears a wristwatch and pink, oval-framed glasses.

The father is a tall man of an average build, with notable wrinkles on his forehead and defined nasolabial folds and tear troughs. He has small sky-blue eyes and short, unruly honey brown hair with two prominent tufts curving outwards from the top of his forehead, a short goatee on his chin and wide-rimmed square glasses on his face. He wears a plain dark blue shirt with a single breast pocket, the two top buttons left casually undone and the sleeve-cuffs unbuttoned and rolled up to just below his elbows. He wears a pair of pale gray-blue jeans, a dark belt with a silver buckle and navy blue sneakers with white soles, decorated with a red stripe near the toe.

"Sweetie are you ok?" The father asked.

"No I just can't believe I didn't think of using technology to be a hero, hell there are multiple heroes in prequirk comics that use tech and are Quirkless." Melissa said.

"I mean can you give me examples." The father asked.

"Batman, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Green Arrow, Some Power Rangers teams and Kamen Riders." Melissa said.

"I'm guessing the last one is because of Midoriya am I right?" The father said.

"Yeah I wonder how I can be a hero." Melissa said wondering how she could be a Hero.

"David! An update of the satellite." A scientist said.

"Yes what is it?" The now named David asked.

"Something hit the satellite but it turned out it has a barrier and deflected that something." The scientist said.

"Well then thank yo-." David said as he heard a whistling sound.

"Uh dad what's wrong?" Melissa said as the sound got louder.

David looked up and panicked.

"Melissa run!" David shouted as both he and Melissa ran.

At that moment something fell on the ground and making a large crater.

After a while David and some scientists went down toward and found a ball.

Melissa took one look at the ball and said.

"Hey isn't that one of UA's Softballs?" Melissa asked.

**Back at UA**

"I have no idea Pony-San." Izuku said with a shrug.

"Fair enough." Pony in some broken Japanese.

All in all this was a normal day besides the test of course.

**In Class 1-B**

For Bakugo it was meh day it's started bad since he didn't see Brainiac during the morning. Then a boring orientation than he had to do a Quirk test and he got 1st place.

Now the horn girl leaves and now Brainiac is taking her place.

This day went from shit to meh in Bakugo's opinion.

"So Brainiac how's your day?" Bakugo asked.

"Meh not bad Bakago." Shizuka said with a shrug.

As this was going on two people noticed the conversation.

The first is a young girl of average height who has surprisingly large, upturned dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth. Her hair is a dark moss green, collectively reaching just below her shoulders aside from a short clump that hangs in the centre of her forehead, and it grows wavier and thinner the lower down it gets.

The other is Itsuka.

"So do we ship them?" The girl next to Itsuka said.

"Hmm I mean they look cute together Setsuna but I think Shizuka can do a bit better." Itsuka said.

"Maybe but she look like she doesn't take shit from him." The now named Setsuna said.

"True, I wonder who got transferred to G.E." Itsuka wondered.

"Don't know don't care." Setsuna said as Itsuka shrugged.

After that the day went on.

**Unknown location**

"So you're going to sale these for cheap?" Tomura asked as he sees a Zetsumerise Key and Zetsumeriser.

"Yup what do you say?" Jin asked.

Tomura smiled.

"Get me a hundred keys and risers." Tomura said as Jin smiled.

"You got yourself a deal my friend." Jin said.

Money was exchanged and a deal was made.

**Firem78910: and done now then on with the Preview now take away Isara**

**Isara: Jikan Zero One Deku: Izuku starts to make more friend until a specter of his past shows up and soon he'll have to face an old rival**

**Firem78910: Broken Idol and Old Rival**


End file.
